Highschool Geki DxD
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a GekiJyuKen user and training for years. When he was killed by a Fallen Angel he was ressurrected as a Devil by Rias Gremory. Living a new life, he would face any challenge for his master's sake, along with his comrades as they train, learn and change! A drabble series not official, more details inside.
1. Beginning

**This is the idea I put on my Random Challenge/Ideas for anyone story, it was first originally to be a challenge for anyone who would be interesting about this one but I decide to write it as an one-shot, look up to my story to read the AN to learn the reason.**

* * *

 _Prologue; I start learning JyuKen_

A young boy, with brown hair and light brown eyes, was running to get his ball, at the park. As the boy picks it up, he heard a commotion as he turns his head to see an old man talking to the children, he couldn't hear it well but he was spouting something like women's assets and the glorious things. He was about to go there before he heard another commotion.

"Hey! There's some guy with cool moves!"

"Really?"

"He looks like a kung fu star!"

Hearing 'cool moves' and 'Kung Fu' has peak the young boy's interest as he saw several kids running at the opposite direction from the old man (AN;*cough pervert-geezer cough*) to watch someone. He ran to it to see for himself, he saw a number of kids more than the old man (AN;*cough-you poison-cough-the children's innocent-cough*) as they gathered around as a young man was in the center.

The young man in question is in his early 20s with brown hair, he was wearing a red jacket with black lining and a black scratch mark, he also wore black pants. The young man is making a few katas that peaks the interests of the kids'.

As the young boy joins the other kids he watch as the young man performs more katas and martial arts movement, his moves is similar that of a feline and look like they could scratch a person's face. As the children praises his cool moves, the young boy stares in awe, he couldn't pull his eyes off for a moment and he even follows his movements. As he keeps staring, he could swore he saw an image of a tiger replacing the young man as it roars.

"WRAAA!" The young man thrust his palm with a battle cry. The young man gives out a goofing smile as he looks at the kids. "And there! Did you all enjoy?" He asked.

The kids all responded as they say that he was awesome, cool and super, they commented on how they loved his movements.

"Okay, I need to go now! Bye-bye!" The young man gives out his goodbyes as he leaves with the kids waving to him. For the young boy, for his part, he was staring at the young man's back as he leaves, after what it seems like forever the young boy decide to move as he follows him.

The young man walks around with an expression that tells without a care in the world all the while unawared that the young boy was following him.

Stopping at the traffic light, the young man was waiting patiently as the young boy was behind him. "Hm?" The young man finally sensed something as he turns around, he title his head in confuse before he looks down to see the young boy holding a ball. "Is there something you want boy?" The young man asked.

The young boy doesn't know what to say as he was nervous, he just follows the man without thinking and now he doesn't know what to say. "Mmm..."

The young man looks at the boy for a moment before he, "AH!" He crouched downed to his level. "You're one of the kids who saw me earlier! Did you enjoy seeing me? Were you _WakiWaki_ when seeing me?!" He asked rather childishly.

The boy blinked. " _WakiWak_ _i?_ " He repeated.

"Huh! _WakiWaki_! It was _NikiNiki_ for me to make the kids _WakiWaki_!" Jan nodded as he continued to speak childishly.

Issei stares at the man looking at him strangely, a grow man who was acting childish and speaking strangely but he couldn't help but giggle.

"You want to see more?" The man asked.

Pulling out of his surpris and laughter, he nodded. "Yes."

"My name is Jan! You?" The man now known as Jan asked the boy.

The boy smiled. "I'm Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

 _Time skip... To; What? I'm quitting being a human?  
_

A teenage boy was walking towards to the school, the boy is around 17 years old, he has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears a black school uniform which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt with black trims, white trimmed black blazer and black pants with silver-buckled black leather belt and he wear's a red shirt underneath with a scratch mark on it which is a logo of the company of SCRTC. This boy is Issei Hyoudou.

After meeting Jan, Issei was introduced to GekiJyuken, the basic style of JyuKen, a kung fu style focused on various beasts and their movements. Over time, this school was split into two different schools. One was a school of justice which was called GekiJyuKen Beast Arts. The other was a school of evil which was called RinJyuKen Akugata. GekiJyuKen believed strongly in the principles of justice and the use of positive emotions in their battles. It believed that in all things there was training. RinJyuKen Akugata was the opposite. It believed in using negative emotions to become stronger and that fighting was the only way to become stronger.

Since the day he was introduce to JyuKen, he becomes the new disciple of Master Shafu, a master of GekiJyu Felie-Ken, a Kensei; one of the Grand GekiJyuKen Masters and founders, and part cat. Jan, along with two others named Retsu and Ran, both disciples of Shafu, also taught and helps Issei with his training. Since that day, Issei trains hard each day to become strong so that he may becoming a Gekiranger and assist them in the GekiRin Rebellion. However, the GekiRin Rebellion came to an end as the root of all evil was sealed away and the Gekirangers disbanded and part ways, but even so he continues to train and giving his all and maybe someday he could protect his loved ones from any danger.

Many years have passed, Issei has worked so hard that he has grown into a fine and disciplined young man, and practicing he's own GekiJyuKen style.

Going back to him walking to school. The school he goes to is called Kuoh Private Academy; it used to be an all-girls school. Recently it started to accept male students, but the number of girls in the school still dwarfs the number of guys. But to Issei, it was nothing special at all, some of the guy's either just want to get a girlfriend or create a harem. It's quite sad for them, Issei know's it, but the reason he came to the school is because it has good education that provided.

"Hey, is Hyoudou-kun!"

"Really?!"

"Is Hyoudou-kun!"

"Hyoudou-kun the Wild Martial Artist!"

Issei may not see himself as important but he's a bit popular in school, he had participated in some martial art events last year and many were amazed by his style that many martial arts clubs came to challenge him, but he had gone easy on them and as Shafu would always said; violence only bring more violence and GekiJyuKen is the art of justice, so he just can't fight however he feel like it. And the girls thought that he's cute and cool due to his skills. Still, he doesn't see himself popular, but he'll let the girls keep dreaming in their own little world.

Still, if he does want to find a girlfriend then he's condident that he could and find the right person. Growing up, Issei was surrounded by several beautiful women. With them being such good friends and giving him tips about girls, Issei was confident in his skills with women. Well, he knew not to follow Elehung's advice anyway. He still wanted to know how Jan captured the interest of a celebrity, but the older man seemed clueless that she even saw him that way.

 _Time skip…_

"You guys were peeping at the girls again." Issei deadpanned said staring at two boys all bruised and beaten up, under a tree of the old school building.

The first boy has a buzz cut haircut named Matsuda and the second boy with brown hair and glasses is named Motohama.

Motohama and Matsuda are known as the Peverted Duo, the two most perverted boys in Kuoh Academy who commit lecherous acts to the female students. They would oftend peeping at the girls while they changed and they fantasies about girls' assets, they even dreams to have their own harems. Girls of the Kendo team would oftend beat them up when they got caught.

Issei is somehow befriended the two perverts out of pity and keeping an eye on them as their parole officer and make sure they behave. And the two befriend him because of his popularity and hopefully that they can find themselves girlfriends.

"These are bruises of victory." Motohama said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of…" Issei sweatdropped.

"I don't get it! How can you not want to peek at girls?" Matsuda questioned.

"While I am attracted to girls, I can't disrespect them." Issei said. "I respect them so much that I wouldn't dare taking even a peek." During Issei's time in training he grew up to respect girls from growing up with several girls and with the teachings of Retsu he became a gentleman.

"Oh come on! It's not like peeping at them is disrespectful!" Matsuda retorted.

"Yeah! And besides, peeping at them means that we're admiring their beauties!" Motohama said.

Issei signed. "That's not the point! The point is that you should respect their privacy and they don't like being look at. Adding to the point that the two of you admiring them WAY too much, in a creepy level." He said.

"HEY!" The two perverts snapped.

"You guys should stop what your doing, other wise you two will end up with…" Issei was cut short as he turns and saw something, more like someone.

At one of the old school building's windows, a lone girl was looking at them. She has waist-length red hair with a single ahoge stuck out on the top of her head, blue green eye, and gorgeous body that models would kill to get. As she stares at the boys for a few moments before she goes back inside.

Issei blushed at the sight of the girl, she was beautiful and her red hair was breath taking.

 _Time skip…_

"You were quite difficult to handle with those martial art moves of yours." Said Raynare as the GekiJyuKen practitioner lying on the ground with a wound on his stomach. "But unfortunately you were at a disadvantage against someone who can fly and throw light spears."

It all happens when Issei was on his way home from school when suddenly he sense that he was being follow, he managed to peak without being noticed and he saw that he was being followed by a girl with an uniform he didn't recognized, he thought she might be in another school. For some unknown reason he can tell that she isn't an ordinary stalker, Issei continued to walk along as he letting the girl following him and waiting for the opportunity to give a slip.

Before long he sensed something dangerous and, out of instinct like an animal, he dodged what it appears to be a spear made of light. He confronted the girl, who was shocked, demanded who she is, her only response was that she transformed from a normal highschool girl to a black winged being in a revealing black leather clothing. The phenomenon has shocked Issei that the girl took the chance to send another light spear at him but luckily he dodge it.

He started fighting the black winged girl but clearly in a disadvantage since she could fly around and using long range attacks, him being a grounded fighter and all he could do is dodge the light spears. Unfortunately, with no experiences in combat with any enemies, he was struck by one light spear that went from his back through his stomach. And now here he is on the ground in the verge of dying.

"But if you want to blame someone, blame Him for placing a Sacred Gear in you." Raynare said.

' _Sa…cred… Gear…?_ ' Issei thought confused by what she was talking about.

"Well, at least I have handle you, and my work here is done." Raynare exclaimed as she flew away leaving traces of black feathers while the dying teen was alone.

' _I can't believe… that I'm going…_ _to die…_ ' Issei said in his thoughts disbelief. ' _I_ _screwed up big time… I got full of myself and ended up like this…_ ' His first battle with a supernatural being and he got carelessly killed, he blames himself for this. He got a little too confident and believed he could manage like the Gekirangers, he should have remembered the lessons that Master Shafu taught him.

All he ever wanted is to become a Gekiranger and protect the weak, a childish dream but he truly wished to protect the people he treasured; his friends, his families, his teachers and his comrades. He had train so hard just to protect them in case if the RinJyuDen were ever come back or other enemies would appear.

' _I'm sorry everyone… I won't be able to train anymore…_ ' In his mind he sees everyone he knew his parents, his teachers and his friends, then of all people Rias Gremory the red haired girl he saw at the old school building.

' _Why am I thinking about her now…?_ ' He wondered as to why he was thinking about a girl he never meet. Than he remembered how her hair was beautiful. ' _… She has_ _wonderful red hair… so red than any red hairs… and her beauty appearance matched_ _with her hair, no… the person who has it is_ _beautiful…_ ' He thought as he described Rias' beauty. He didn't want to admitted but Motohama and Matsuda were right about wasting his time without finding a girlfriend.

' _What am I thinking…? I won't be able_ _to be with anyone anymore…_ ' A single tear was forming on his eye. ' _I… I… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…! I don't…_ ' His thoughts were cut short as he felt that his time was near.

Then all suddenly a red circle appeared on the ground as it flash red light, then out of nowhere a figure appears on the centre, the figure is female in appearance. Issei's sight is still blurry but he could see a familiar red hair, then a pair a demonic wings were unfold from the back.

"If you're dying anyway, I'll take you." The female figure spoked. "You will devoted your life to me."

* * *

 _Time skip… To; I'm a Devil now, I made a friend  
_

"Well, the ORC club is basically a camouflage, so we can perform our regular devil activities while avoiding the public eye like making pacts with humans to increase our strength." Rias explained.

Issei was in the room of the old school building with Rias Gremory and three other students who are presented.

The girl beside Rias is a beautiful girl, wearing the standard issued female variant of the uniform which consisted of pin-striped white blouse with black ribbon-tie on the collar, white trimmed black shoulder cape and corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown loafers. Her hair was black and very, very long tied into ponytail with a big orange ribbon while two strands stuck out from her hair, like a pair of antennae. Her eyes were beautiful shade of violet while her figure was fairly athletic. This girl is Akeno Himejima, a third year student and one of the Two Great Ladies alongside with Rias.

Then there was another girl, with petite body which made her looked younger than she actually was. Her hair was silvery white and short with two longer bangs on the front and black cat hairpin on each side. Her eyes were amber-like gold and her skin was slightly pale while her face was set to expressionless look. She was wearing the female variant of Kuoh uniform sans the shoulder cape. This girl is Koneko Toujou, a first year student and the school unofficial mascot.

The last person is a boy with blonde hair, gray eyes, bishonen looks, and a mole underneath his left eye, and wearing the male uniform variant. This is Yuuto Kiba, a second year student and school's Prince.

It all start when Issei woke up one morning and recalled the fight with the black winged girl but however he doesn't remember how he got home and the injury he had was gone, he thought that it was all a dream but he had doubts. He went on his daily routines, doing the morning basic training, attending classes, stopping the duo lechers and fighting the challengers, but throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had.

He went to train at SCRTC to get his mind off but he didn't feel like it so went home, once outside he noticed something very unexpecting: he sees that the darkness in the area is bright despite becoming evening time, he can also hear people from a long distance. He knew that it wasn't normal for him to have enhanced senses and he needs to figure it out how, as he walks he saw how the area looks familiar and ended up in the place where he fought the black winged girl. He placed the pieces together and his hypothesis was right: he did fought the girl and something happened to his body, his thoughts were cut short as he sensed something dangerous and saw a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. He was speaking something like 'stray' or 'master' but Issei doesn't know what he was saying and knew that he was dangerous as he took a fighting stance readied to fight, then all of suddenly the man sprouts black feathered wings just like the girl much to his shock.

Then the two fought and it was one-sided, like with the girl, Issei was in a disadvantage since his opponent can fly and shooting projectiles, the only projectile attack he has was his Oki Oki Dan technique. He got careless and he was hit in the right leg and left shoulder, he lost a lot of blood that he began to weak, before the man could finish him off a blast of dark red energy deflect the light spear and Issei took the chance to see who it is but due to the blood loss his vision was blurry and the only thing he saw was red hair before he lost consciousness.

Then this morning he woke up and recalled the fight, he thought that it was another dream and he was even more confused by those dreams but it wasn't long until he noticed that he was naked in bed, he usual doesn't sleep in the nude and he noticed that there was someone else beside him covered in blankets, he took the blankets off to see who they are and to his shock…

There was a naked girl in his bed!

He felt on the floor from the sight and quickly back away in panic before the girl wakes up, he recognized the girl as Rias Gremory. He was freaking out and at the same time confused as to why Rias-senpai was in bed and naked, then he freaks out again thinking that he and she might have done something last night but Rias told him that they're still virgins, much to his relief.

He asked her why she was in his bed… and naked, she said that she needed to heal him by transferred her demonic powers by hug him naked. 'Demonic powers?' was what he asked which she answered him that she's a Devil and his master.

Then the two of them walks to school, after somehow handle with his parents after they saw Rias and complications began, with everyone saw them together and assumed that they might dating. With Rias told him that she's sending an errand boy to pick him, Issei instinctively dodged a punch from Matsuda and then Motohama came as the two of them demanded why he walk with Rias.

After the whole day, the school's Prince, Yuuto Kiba, came to his class and claimed that he's here to bring him to Rias, the two went off resulting the girls swooned and having the ideas of shipping them. They walk towards to the old school building, once inside they entered a club room where he meet Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima, then Rias came after taking a shower.

There she reveals that she and the others are all Devils and so was he. She calmly explaining the situation to the boy, she explained that Devils are beings which existed along with the Fallen Angels a race of angels which Issei have encountered so far. And that Devils heavily opposed them since ancient times and that many wars broke out between the two factions in the Underworld as Angels are sent down from Heaven to eliminate the two races under God's orders which basically comes down to the basic opposing sides of each race. He couldn't believe those creatures actually existed.

"And that girl who attacked me, for what reason would she killed me?" Issei asked confused as to why the girl, a Fallen Angel, would killed him if he's human.

"That's because inside you, you hold a special tool that would have been a threat to them, and once confirmed it they decided to eliminate you." Rias explained.

"Special tool…?" Issei then remembers what Raynare had told him before dying. ' _But if you want to blame someone, blame Him for_ _placing a Sacred Gear in you._ '

"That's right, back then she said something about Sacred Gear."

"Yes, within you holds a Sacred Gear, a power which could only be found in humans." Rias said.

"Allow me to explain it for you." Akeno stepped up. "You see Sacred Gears are irregular powers bestowed upon a few amongst humans who were either known throughout history as possessors of a Sacred Gear." She explained.

"Basically any person you know in the world who plays an important part probably has one already." Akeno finished.

Issei's eyes widened in surprise, he has something like that in him?

"Issei," Rias said.

"Yes?" Issei responded.

"Please raise your hand." She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"So you could summon your Sacred Gear." She said.

"You mean right now?" Issei asked a bit surprised.

"Of course. I'll help you on your summon, so would you please raise your hand." Rias said.

With no choice he did what he asked, raising his hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that came to mind." Rias instructed.

' _That's how it works?_ ' Issei raised an eyebrow by this method but closed his eyes.

"Good Issei, focus."

Issei breaths in and out as he concentrate on finding the strongest thing that came to his mind, and what came was an image of a Honey Badger screeching then the image swift into a figure who perform katas, he recognized it as his style, GekiJyu Ratel-Ken.

Then, without even realizing it, his hand on the air made a clawed position bringing it down softly and does the katas from the image. Everyone looks at him as he performs the kata movements, they knew that he has the reputation as a skillful martial artist at school but none of them have actually saw his moves, it was quite unique as if he's mimicking an animal's movement. He did one last kata before he felt a surge of energy flowed straight to the left hand causing it to glow brightly, Issei opens his eyes to see the phenomenon until the light dies down.

A shining red gauntlet is covered his hand and most of his forearm with a green jewel set on the centre. It was curved round by the base of his fingers, and two yellow spikes poked out from either side of it from the middle of its length.

"Is this…?"

"Yes. That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias clarified his thoughts.

"Amazing…" Issei started to inspect the gauntlet by turning it over and over on his arm.

"But if they did killed me, how can I be alive?" He asked.

"With this." Rias brought out a flyer.

Issei saw the flyer as he recognized it. "That's…"

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you died." She explained.

Issei remembered well, at that time he was moments to die he thought of Rias' red hair and all of suddenly he could have sworn he saw her appeared out of a red light.

"Issei, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class Devil." Then all of sudden black demonic wings spread out from Rias' back. "As my Devil servant, that is!"

Then everyone else spreads demon wings from their backs. Issei was stunned at what he's seeing until he felt something trying to burst from his back before he felt his own set of wings burst out. At that moment Issei was in complete shocked, it's no wonder why his body felt so different: he can clearly see well in the dark, the sunlight felt like a hundred needles at him, his stamina feel like it grow larger, his endurance is much stronger.

"So, welcome, Issei."

 _Time skip…_

Issei walks on the street as he thought about yesterday. He found out that he had been died and reincarnated into a supernatural being as a Devil, then he learned that he possessed a divine tool know as a Sacred Gear in him and the reason why the Fallen Angel wanted to kill him. He then learn more about the Three Factions' war, the Devils, the Angels and the Fallen Angels, but after the end they made a truce. He was told that he has become Rias' servant, it was too much for him so he went home but before that he went to SCRTC and talk with Shafu about his new change, to his surprise the Felie-Ken master knew about the changes in him ever since he scented it, then he told he knew about the supernatural world of the three factions, the Sacred Gears and his and the other Kensei's encounter with them and Sacred Gear users. When the catman asked who reincarnated him, when Issei told Rias' full name, Shafu had a surprise expression.

Shafu then told him about one Devil he meet and reassured him that Rias might be like that man and everything will be alright with him. Shafu also reassured him that even if his body has changed his heart is still the same, and no matter what everyone still cares for him. Then Shafu quoted 'Adjusting in a new life there is training' so Issei took it by heart and he needs time to for it.

"Ow!" The boy heard behind him, causing to turn. What he saw put a blush on Issei's face. In front of him a girl seemed to have tripped and fallen down face first, her long black dress covering her back and exposing her white panties to those around. "How did I fall over…?" She mumbled painfully to herself.

She turned over to sit up, revealing herself wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked, offering a hand to help her up.

"Why thank you…" The girl said, taking his hand and helping herself up. As she did though, the veil on top of her head was blown away by the wind, giving Issei a better look at her. She had back length straight blond hair that flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards and green eyes.

' _Wow…_ ' Issei was breathtaking by how cute the girl is and couldn't help that she looked like an angel.

"U-um…" The girl muttered, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see that he was still holding her hand, making him quickly release her.

"S-sorry about that!" He apologized awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly the wind blows the veil away, GekiJyuKen user quickly caught it, dusting it off he give back to her.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"It's no problem, sister." Issei replied. A Devil being polite to a nun, that's something no one expected it.

"U-um…" The blond suddenly spoke up. "I-I seem to have gotten lost, and I need help getting around…" She explained softly, looking at the boy with a sheepish smile. Issei was taken by surprise from her plea, but seeing that she had a luggage she must be a traveler.

"Sure." Issei nodded.

* * *

 _Time Skip… To; Friendship between a Devil and a Nun, I'll fight for my friend and Starting my new Devil life  
_

The young nun that Issei meet and befriended was Asia Argento. Asia is a very sweet, kind and gentle girl that Issei has ever meet, she even possesses a Sacred Gear that allows to heal any wounds and injuries. He wanted to hang out with her but however, the place she's in was a church, the territory of the Angels and if a Devil gets close they're be destroyed as Rias explained.

But lately he found out that she was in the league with the Fallen Angels, and apparently a psycho Stray Exorcist, named Freed Sellzen, had killed a person for summoning a Devil. He saw how abusive the exorcist was towards Asia and decided to defended her, the Stray was armed with a light based sword and a gun with Holy bullets that could killed a Devil but Issei is a skillful martial artist and managed to dodged the bullets. Issei delivers a series of strikes on the crazed exorcist and since he's the most physical one his attacks were strong.

As soon as he was about to help Asia, a magic circle was forming on the ceiling with Freed saying that the Fallen Angels were coming. Before they could come, another magic circle was formed and Rias and her peerage came out, they soon took Issei as they jump on the circle despite Issei's plead on taking Asia with them.

After arriving, Rias told Issei to forget the girl but the latter said that he couldn't, this leads to an heated argument until the boy went home, not long before he points out he hasn't fully accept becoming her servant until he left. The next day he decided to train, he was doing the basics as warm ups until he meet Asia, the two of them decided to hangout by going to a burger restaurant to eat where Asia ate a burger for the first time and they went to an arcade where they play.

The two friends went to the park, there Asia told Issei about her life: as to how she was abandoned as a baby and left to the church where she was raised. During her childhood, she found an injured dog and pray for it's safety until her Sacred Gear awakened and healed the dog. That day, she was known as the Holy Maiden and tasked to heal the injured people. One day, she found an injured man and healed him but that man happens to be a Devil, and then she got banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch" due to the powers to heal a Devil. After finishing her story, Issei has sympathy for the poor girl and heartbroken, she then said that her dream was making friends to do things what friends do in which the boy replied that they're already friends.

However their touching moments was interrupted by the exact same girl who killed Issei, Raynare. She came to pick Asia after she run away but Issei is not going to let her, summoning his Sacred Gear he's readied for a fight as Raynare mocked his tool saying that it only increased by double in power but Issei doesn't care. Thanks to the Twice Critical his strength and attitude have increased as he has the amber hand until two more Fallen Angels came and wounded him, not wanted to see her only friend getting kill Asia gives herself in which they spare the JyuKen user's life. Asia tearfully said goodbye as they took off leaving Issei.

When he goes to see Rias, he pleads for her help but the scarlet haired girl said she wouldn't, that angered him saying that he'll do it on his own and doesn't care if he die saving Asia. But Rias stops him saying if he dies he won't go anywhere, not in Heaven or Hell, he'll disappear forever but he said he'll still do it. She then went on explaining about the attributes of the servants, in which they're based on chess pieces, she explained each chess pieces has their own attributes and Issei's piece is a Pawn, and the attribute is Promotion an ability to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Then Akeno came to Rias whisper to her something before the latter said that she has business and if he does go to save her, she'll have to do something about him.

After the Two Great Ladies left, Issei was about to leave until Yuuto interrupted him, believed that the latter tries to stop the former however the blonde said that he'll come along as it was an order from Rias which surprised the JyuKen-user, and so does Koneko.

The three arrived at the Church, they encountered the same priest, Freed, that Issei encountered. The three Devils fought the mad priest and knocked him out. They went to the basement were a ritual is held, from what the Fallen Angels that Issei encountered had spoke a ritual in which he's worry about, as they saw Raynare perform it with Asia tied in stone cross. To Issei's horror Asia's Sacred Gear was extracted, according to Yuuto by extracting a person's Sacred Gear will cause death.

With Yuuto and Koneko taking care of the rogue priests, Issei rush it to help Asia. Before Raynare was about to strike him he jumped off to dodge while Yuuto and Koneko fed up the priests. As Issei got out of the basement the two of them take their last moments with Asia said her tearful goodbyes before she passed away. Emotionally scarred Issei cried and beg God not taking her away.

Then Raynare appears and mocks about her being the same as the people with Sacred Gears could never have normal lives, and no matter how the right things she does she could never escaped destiny. This made Issei mad and defended Asia saying that he's her friend, summoning his Sacred Gear he went on fighting her again.

"You've gotten a little stronger." The Fallen Angel, Raynare, then formed two light lances and threw them at Issei. He quickly dodge to his right to dodge but one spear managed to pierce on his left knee, blood gush out and he cough out blood.

So, without a second thought, he grabbed the spear, his hand burning and feeling like hell, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Raynare could only grin at his pain. "Light is toxic to you devils! Just touching it scorches your bodies like fire!" She then flew down some distance away from him. "All the pain that it brings to a devil is the worst thing a devil can go through!"

"I don't care," Issei coldly responded as he finally yanked it out of him, causing more blood to spill, and throw it away. "Compared to Asia-chan's suffering..." He slowly sat up, flinching at the pain his knee was giving him. "I'm just peachy!" He boosted his power.

The fallen angel only giggled though. "Well, for a low-class devil like you, making it this far, I must say that you truly are something else." The JyuKen user grunted as more pain coursed through his knee as he tried to stand up, bleeding more. "But alas, that's all that you've got. Even for a low-class devil, I wouldn't be surprised if you died now. I am surprised that you're tougher than you look."

Issei looked at the Fallen Angel with anger. This woman went to far for mocking Asia and her kindness, taking away her Sacred Gear that leads to her death for that Fallen Angel's own ambition. He can't let her get away with this, he'll stop her from accomplish her evil plans… and avenge Asia!

"For Asia-chan… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs before his scream changed that into a honey badger's screech and an imagine of the same animal appears on his face. After that, his gauntlet evolved, covering his entire hand and part of the arm, the green jewel ignited a ray of green light shining.

The fallen angel looked at him in shocked. "A mid-class shockwave?!" she exclaimed. "No, even HIGHER than that?!" The ray stopped shining on the Ratel-Ken user's Sacred Gear.

Finally, through all the pain and the bleeding, Issei finally stood up, not straight, but he was on his feet as his wings spread out. Raynare gasped.

"How the hell can you fucking stand?! You took the spear to the knee and the light should be burning you inside and out!" Raynare gritted her teeth hard, her pupils shrinking in anger. "A low-class devil without the power to temper light should NOT be standing!"

"I know..." Issei murmured as his Geki was surrounded his body "It hurts...so much..." His leg was wobbling. "I feel like I'll lose my leg and die at any second. But..." His angry tears went away as he looked at her in pure anger.

"THIS WON'T STOP ME!" He yelled again with another shockwave roar.

The horrified fallen angel woman. "The true power of that Longinus is showing, but you can't! How-" She formed yet another light spear and threw it at him. "No! It can't be real!"

Issei knocked that away with just his gauntlet, as his Geki grows larger. Raynare actually screamed and tried to fly away from him, but he flew up as well.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then all of his Geki was imputed into his Sacred Gear.

"You can't stop me! I'm the supreme-"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Issei's Sacred Gear was covered by a large Geki taking formed of a ratel's head roared. He punch his left arm at the woman's face hard, the force of the Geki caused a great shockwave sending her crashed through the window and disappeared.

The JyuKen Devil panted, he had use all the strength he has to put despite the injuries. He felt faint, however, now that he was out of the way. As he was going to fall though, Yuuto appeared and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Wow, Issei," He said. "I never knew you could beat a fallen angel all by yourself."

The brown-haired boy smiled a little, a little relieved he was alright. "Glad to see you show up." He said as he continued panting.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Sorry I came out this late, but the President told me to stay out of it."

He looked at him with a puzzled look. "Senpai did?"

"Yep," replied the red-haired beauty herself, who was standing on the top of the stairwell that led to the basement. "I believed that you would defeat her."

Issei looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I finished my business, so I jumped into the basement here and saw that Yuuto and Koneko were in a free-for-all with a great number of priests." She began walking to them.

"Without her, we would've never made it out," added Yuuto. "Thankfully, I didn't have to break the promise."

Issei could only smiled. Rias had wanted him to doing on his own, like how Master Shafu wanted his students to managed on their own, as part of their lesson.

The doors to the church opened as it revealed Koneko dragging Raynare by one of her wings.

"I got her, President," she said as she threw the fallen angel to her.

"Good evening, fallen angel Raynare. How do you do?" greeted Rias in a professional yet mocking tone. The dark-haired fallen angel slowly looked up, flinching in utter pain. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory."

Raynare's pupils shrunk. "Th-the heiress?!" she exclaimed.

"Short as this may be, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She then revealed a few black feather and let them drop while Raynare looked in terror. "By the way, I've blasted away your little friends, who came to call on me."

"Blasted away?" questioned Issei.

"The President is known as the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess' or the 'Princess of Destruction'," YUuto explained to him.

Issei's eyes widened in surprise, Rias was that powerful enough to annihilate a few fallen angels like that. Just what household did he end up with?

Raynare gritted her teeth hard. "How dare you, Gremory..." she muttered in pain.

"Ever since Donnasiek attacked Issei, I figured that you fallen angels are in town, plotting something. I would have ignored it if you hadn't caused me any trouble."

"So, it was for my sake?" Issei asked Rias. She looked at him and saw that his Sacred Gear was still out, looking a bit surprised at its new look. It now looked like a red metal gauntlet with a dragon motif and the emerald embedded in the back of his hand.

"Issei, your Sacred Gear..."

He looked down at it. "Oh yeah, it changed its form for some reason."

She smiled at it. "The Red Dragon, yes..." She then looked down at Raynare with her brows down, but her smile kept. "Fallen Angel Raynare, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't made of a mere Twice Critical."

"What the...hell are you talking about?" the raven-haired fallen angel asked, confused and angry.

"Known to double the wielder's powers; allowing anyone who possesses it to surpass even the Devil or God's power temporarily...it's one of the two very rare Longinus: The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear."

Issei's eyes widened in shocked as he looks at his Sacred Gear.

' _What… I can defeat God!?...So that's the power of my Sacred Gear, doubles my power for each 10 seconds...?_ ' He stares at the tool with a hint of fear on his face. ' _Boosted Gear... My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear. But will I be able to handle this power?_ '

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Her words brought Issei to understanding.

 _'So it does have weaknesses. Well, no such thing as free power as they say._ ' Issei thought.

Rias stares back at Raynare. "Begone." The fallen angel shrieked as Rias used her power to eliminate her existence entirely.

Out of the array of black feathers were the rings for Asia's Twilight Healing, which caught the brown-haired boy's attention. Rias caught it and turned to him with a warming smile. "Why don't we give these back to her?" she asked.

 _Time skip…_

After the Fallen Angel accident, Asia regained her Sacred Gear as Issei mourn for her, however Rias brought her back as a Devil which Issei joyously crying for her revival and hug her.

Then the next day, Issei apologized Rias for his behaviour and realized how of a kind person she is, she forgive him of course. It was announced that Asia would be transfer to their school and everyone have gathered for her welcoming party, there Issei also announced that he officially accepted his position and saying that he'll move on much to Rias' delight.

The next day, Issei was surprised to see Rias and Asia outside of his house with boxes, as it turns out Asia will be staying at the boy's house for now on. It was an interesting event for the Hyoudou family as Rias explained about Asia's current situation, the parents don't mind letting the girl stay as they saw how nice and sweet she is. And to make matters more crazy Rias suggested that she could train to be a housewife much to the parents' delight, claiming that they would finally have grandkids since all their son does is training and wasted his youth much to Issei's annoyance.

Then another day...

"My name is Asia Argento! I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet you!" Asia, wearing the school uniform, presented herself in class, just then the boys in the classroom were all uproar to see her.

As the Perverted Duo commenting Asia, Issei thought to himself. ' _Of course. She's in my class. President has also arranged this._ '

"I'm currently staying at Issei Hyoudou's place!" Asia said, that revelation made all the boys turn to the one boy she currently lives with.

Issei sweatdropped as he chuckles nervously, it was bad enough that everyone knows he had walk with Rias one time but now everyone knows that a cute girl lives with him.

Just then the Perverted Duo grab hold of him and they demand answers.

"Explain! Why are you living with a blonde beauty!?"

"Why are you the only one getting all these chances!?"

Issei managed to slip from their grasps and twisted their wrists. "I didn't made that decision! It was someone else, and my parents couldn't say no." He said, he then looks at Asia as she talks with other female classmates.

' _Seems like she's getting along already. I'm glad._ ' He thought. She could finally make her dreams go further.

Then at the club room, the two new Devil servants were giving lectures that the Devils relied on humans to grow their powers by forming contracts with them and received compensation. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon devils, so they hand the circles to potential contractors. As new Devil servants, Issei and Asia has to hand out the flyers to learn the basics in which Issei quoted "In everything there is training." That just confused both girls.

After finishing distributed the flyers, Koneko has two summons today and Issei began his first summoning by taking one, unfortunately the summon had failed due to the low demonic power in him and so he has to go by bike.

Upon arriving, he had difficulties due to the client not letting him in as he question when does a Devil appears in front of the door, but he then managed to convinced on letting him in. Since the client, a geeky otaku young man, is Koneko's contractor he has no idea how to handle. He learn that he usually call Koneko to have her cosplay and carry him, that made Issei sweat drop.

When the client asked him what he can do Issei responded saying that he's a martial artist, he then went on explaining about JyuKen, Geki and the use of everyday life for training, the last part got the client's attention and asked him what kind of training. Issei answers some of the examples and explains the use of those, the client was impressed and said that he wished to try one of those training so he could learn self defence and keep in shape. For an hour now, Issei had trained the client to the bone as he becomes exhausted, the client thanked him and said that he'll train daily for now on.

Even though he completed the job he forgot to forged a contract, but he didn't mind at all. Arrived at the club room he reported his job, even though he completed it Rias seems a bit disappointed that he forgotten to make a contract until he points that the client is Koneko's and it wouldn't be right to steal from her and doesn't want to make a competition. That made Rias at ease from that explanation, she then advised Issei to make a contract in the near future.

* * *

 _Time skip… Continue with Starting my new Devil life  
_

When Rias and her peerage went to the abandoned warehouse to exterminate a Stray Devil, they encounter someone that Issei knew, Ken Hisatsu. Rias doesn't know how to handle a human in their situation but before they could do something about him the Stray Devil, Viser, appeared. At first Ken was awestruck by a naked woman but once she got out of the dark it reveals that her lower body was gigantic and beastly making her a monstrous centaur, rather than scared and running away Ken stood there. Ken had said that he doesn't have a clue on what's going on but he will deal with Viser, that surprised Rias as she did not expect him to be calm and not panicking by the Stray Devil's monstrous appearance but Issei reassured her that he could take care of himself.

Than an unexpected scene, the man summoned a right-hand gauntlet and then he was enveloping by a bright light after announced a phrase, when the light dies down he was wearing a orange lined white bodysuit and his head was covered by a white helmet which everybody, minus Issei, in the room were surprised. Then when Ken called himself as GekiChopper earning a surprise expression on Rias' face.

Then Ken, now GekiChopper, fought Viser using karate-styled martial art skills and his Sai Blade. Then he finished her off with _Ei Ei To_ technique slashing her vertically, making her body exploded. After transforming back, Ken went on explained as to why he came in the warehouse was due to the rumours he heard and decided to investigate it.

But as Rias saw the interaction between her servant Issei and Ken, she asked the former if he knew him as GekiChopper which he replies by telling her that he knew about the Gekirangers and that he's also a JyuKen user. That alone earns her a new surprise expression in her face, as for Ken he left as easygoing as ever saying that his work was done. Rias then ask Issei if he told Ken or the others about the Devil, he replied that he told master Shafu about his situation in which Rias' face was even more shocked until she calm down saying that she'll like to meet him claimed that it's unnecessary to hide themselves.

Then that day come as Issei brought Shafu, along with Retsu and Ran, to the clubroom with Rias and Akeno inside.

Shafu is a complete different individual, as in fact he is a half-man half-cat person. His face had a furry feline look along with the ears to go with it. His hands were actually paws and a tail came from his waist. He wore a dark red bodysuit while a blue sash went with it and heavy boots.

Retsu is a man of his early thirties with black hair and black eyes. He wears a blue jacket with black linings and a black scratch mark, black pants and blue sneakers. The Retsu happens to be GekiBlue of the Gekirangers, he is also the master of GekiJyu Jaguar-Ken and specializes in Techniques.

Ran is a woman in her early thirties with black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. She also wears the same jacket as Retsu in yellow, instead of pants she wears a black skirt, and yellow sneakers. Ran is GekiYellow and master of GekiJyu Cheetah-Ken specialize in Heart.

Shafu was eyeing on Rias for a few moments, he could see a resemblance of a certain person he acquainted with. "You must be the young lady who accepted Issei with open arms?" He asked with interest.

Rias nodded. "Yes, I am. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory, and I'm Issei's master." She introduced with a bow.

Shafu's ears flicked. ' _Gremory._ '

Rias gesture to Akeno. "And this is my Queen, Akeno Himejima."

"Pleasant to meet you." Akeno gracefully bow.

"Since it's constant to introduce before explanation. My name is Shafu, master of the GekiJyu Felie-Ken." Shafu introduced before gesture to Retsu and Ran. "These two are my former students who are now masters."

"My name is Ran Uzaki, nice to meet you." Ran put a fist against her palm and bowed.

"I'm Retsu Fukami." Retsu bowed.

"So, I understand that you wished to see me?" Shafu addressed to Rias.

Rias nodded. "Yes. I asked you here in case we would cross our paths and creating wrong conclusions, so it be best if we meet and discuss peacefully."

"That's understandable." Shafu nodded.

Rias takes a deep breath before she began. "If I may ask, how much do you know about Devils?"

"All I know is that there are Devils out there who are granting wishes to those who desire. And I know of a fact that they reincarnated humans into Devils and recruited them as their servants, and I heard that they raise those servants into the higher ranks so they may have servants of their own." Shafu explained not letting any details out, Rias and Akeno had surprised expressions.

"So, you aware of how our community works?" The red haired girl asked.

"Two Devils came to us." Shafu responded. "One wanted to recruited Bat Li, and I meet one who kindly explain things to me."

Retsu's eyes widened. "One of them wanted to make Master Li their servant?!"

"That's right, Retsu. Since Li performs such grace, some of the Devils can be quite picky. Luckily he managed to give a slip." Shafu said. He turns back to Rias. "Is there anything else you like to ask?"

Rias shocked her head. "No, but I'm glad you knew our ways and meeting a Devil in the past. As I said before, we like to discuss to prevent unnecessary problems."

"Then please by all means." Shafu give the okay.

"Then I would like to say this that we have heard about the GekiRin Rebellion and the Gekiranger's achievements." Rias explained earning surprising expressions from both Ran and Retsu. "In our community, there are certain humans who grab the attention of the Devils. Throughout history it would usually be humans like King Arthur, Joan of Arc or Hua Mulan. These heroes of the past achieved weapons called Sacred Gears, holy weapons bestowed upon them by God. But you and your comrades were able to grab the attention of Devils without such things. Even before the Gekirangers."

"Over 11 years ago, a man named Rio, also known as the Black Lion, achieved great power through training and has revive ancient warriors from 4000 years ago. Those warriors were practitioners of the RinJyuKen and give their humanity by typing to the inner beast within them, and as they were revive they became undead soldiers." Rias declared a knowing look crossing the Gekirangers' face for a moment.

"It was a much larger deal than you might think to the community of Heaven and Hell. The supernatural was meant to be kept in check in the human world, but Rio's ambition was strong, making him a very viable threat of taking over the world at that time. You and your fellow comrades were the only ones capable of stopping him from doing so, but he was expanding so quickly as he revived three dangerous founders of the RinJyuDen to train him to become stronger, it made the Heaven feared that they may have to directly intervene, breaking certain pacts and rules." Rias then smiled thoughtfully before continuing. "But then came a group of your disciples who fought the Rinrinshi, Jan Kandou, Retsu Fukami and Ran Uzaki, three people who called the Gekirangers who fought the followers and Rio."

"During their times, they train and practice as they become stronger from each fights, even the instructions from the other Kenseis. On the way they have gain two new comrades, Gou Fukami and Ken Hisatsu. The five Gekirangers have fought and defeated numerous Rinrinshi and two of the Kenma were vanquished." Rias continued explaining as Shafu and Retsu and Ran were listening. "But however, one Evil who was hiding in the shadows begin his plan on destroying the world, Long of GenJyuken, also known as the Infinite Dragon. Both Heaven and Hell have heard about him and knows that nothing can kill him, as both communities been keeping an eye him they found out about his plan. To create a God of Destruction to destroy the world." Rias held a serious expression.

"As in turns out Long has been pulling the strings in order to achieve his goal. By finding someone who would have a great desire for power and turn that person's Ki into Genki, then with a last push turning that person into the God of Destruction." Rias explained.

After a few moments Shafu begin to speak. "You are correct. Long has been plotting for that day to come, he murdered Rio's entire family and letting him so to build up his desire to become stronger. He destroyed Dan's village, one of my old students, and struck him giving a fatal wound. Rio sees Dan as his greatest rival and his goal to defeat him, his desire is too great that he walks the path of RinJyuKen, the two of them fought for the last time and with Dan weakened by the wound he defeated him. But it was too late for Rio to find out that Dan was fatally injured in which he died, Rio couldn't accept it and he left as he begins his ambition." He explained.

Rias has a surprise expressing. "So that's how all of it happens? The origin of Rio was a mystery to both communities, I may have to report it later." Then she continue. "After Long's true colours were revealed, your disciples fought him as best as they could but due to his immortality it was impossible, however three of them managed to sealed him and the one carries it is the man known as Jan Kandou as he journeys through the country. Doing such a feat in the human world was a great achievement for humans without Sacred Gears."

"Pardon me, but what are the Sacred Gears you mentioned?" Ran asked curiously.

"There are many Sacred Gears that exist, all with different abilities. There are tools created by God and a selection of those people are born within inside them." Shafu explained. "I have meet a couple of people possess these tools."

"Yes, and Issei here was a human who possessed quite a powerful Sacred Gear of his own." Rias spoke up again, indicating to her pawn.

"Here, I'll show you." Issei spoke up, holding up his arm and summoning his Boosted Gear. The red gauntlet covered his forearm in a flash of green light, causing Retsu and Ran to be surprised. Normally Shafu wouldn't be surprised as he knew Issei already show him his Sacred Gear before, but he didn't know that it changed and he's very familiar of the form.

Shafu's normally squeaky cat eyes were wide. "Issei… that's…"

"Eh? Oh yeah, it changed after everything happens awhile back." Issei explained.

Shafu still staring at Issei's Sacred Gear. Since the very beginning he knew that there's something special about Issei the first time he laid eyes, he believed it was due to his potential in JyuKen but after knowing that Issei awoken his Sacred Gear he wasn't at least bit surprised since he had meet wielders in the past. However, the current form of Issei's Sacred Gear stroked the Felie-Ken master to the core, to think that one of his students would posses that tool.

"Master Shafu? Are you okay?" Issei asked worried about his Master's expression.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, I was just surprised to see that your Sacred Gear has changed." Shafu reassured. Even if Issei has that tool, he wouldn't be so worry since Issei is a kind person.

"The important thing to know is that after Long's sealed the Gekirangers became revered as heroes to the community of Heaven and Hell." Rias continued on. "Of course, we had no idea that Issei is one of your students in the art of justice when we meet him. But fate seems to have brought us together. For that reason, we thought that telling you what we are now before later would help save you from any trouble relating to Devils you may run into in the future."

"That's understandable." Ran nodded in understanding. "We might jump to conclusion too quickly if we ever cross paths."

"And we would labelled you as nothing more than monsters if you haven't told us the story." Retsu agreed.

Issei stared at his Masters with awe, they completely understand and didn't judge Rias too quickly, they really are wise and patient Masters.

"There is no need to be worry. As I said before, I meet a Devil who kindly explained to me the differences amongst Devils." Shafu said. "And I entrust Issei in your care, as I know you have been treating him well."

"Of course, we can't expect such things to be so easy to accept. I'm sure most others might have reacted more sensitively to be honest." Rias nodded, she bow to them. "Thank you for being patient with us."

But just then Retsu spoke up. "May I ask one question, thought."

"Yes, you may."

"If both Heaven and Hell knows of our achievements, does this means that the Devils know of our abilities, and JyuKen?" Retsu asked, earning a small head shake from Rias.

"No, as I said before; your group are referred as heroes. Being able to generate powerful Ki within, turning into giants and sealed away an immortal enemy, capable of performing all of that, are no small power. In the past, many would seek to try and make either of you reincarnate as a devil servant. With that knowledge, the Maou decided to keep that information only within high family circles. I know of it because of my royal blood." Rias answered truthfully.

He bowed. "Thank you. At least we won't have to deal with that before."

"Now, I think is time we take our leave." Shafu said looking at at Rias. "I appreciated for what you did for Issei. I leave him to your care." He bowed to her.

"No need to ask me, I'm already working on. After all..." Rias walks towards Issei before she embraced him. "He's my precious servant." Issei blushed by Rias' statement.

"That I'm sure." Shafu nodded.

* * *

 **Okay I'll stop there for now, otherwise I'll feel really frustrated on not being able to finish it so quickly, so I'll just put one part of this one-side and post other parts depending on how I felt.**

 **So in this scenario story, Issei is a JyuKen-user and his animal style is the Honey Badger, or Ratel. I originally have Lion in mind but however Sairaorg has power over Lion ability and has a Lion for a pawn, and so I need to pick another animal. So an author senior suggested Honey Badger, probably got the the idea from _Killing Bites,_ so his style is GekiJyu Ratel-Ken. Other than that, I also made him into a non-perverted, personally his perversion gets a bit too much in some serious situation and the whole 'Oppai Dragon' is too much, even if is for comedy sake but I would like to see a what if scenarios of non-perverted Issei.**

 **I also have ideas of OCs who are going to be JyuKen-users and teammates of Issei. I haven't completed them yet but both their styles are Wolverine and Tasmanian Devil, and they're happens to be of different races. There might be some scenes that are original for them as introduction of their debut, their backstory and reason to learn JyuKen.**

 **AN:**

 **I originally got those scenes in my other one-shot story, _A Series of My Stories_ , and split them in parts. But after much thinking, I decide to publish a new one-shot drabble story with all the scenes I wrote putting in this story, and I'll write future scenes. **

**Part of the reason is that I originally plan on writing a number of scenes, placed them and separated into parts, but I realized that it would take to long for me to finish one part and I may not be able to continue if I go writing something else. So for both my mental health sake and my other stories, I shall published each chapter with scenes from a chapter/episode. And after I publish Part 2, I won't be able to write scenes on each chapter in order, meaning not chronologically like the series, so it'll be like randomly and I'll chose which scene I feel like writing and publish it.  
**


	2. Gekirangers Assemble

Geki DxD _Part 2_

* * *

 _Birth of the Fiery Scarlet Gekiranger_

The other night, Rias and her Peerage went to another hunt, to find and eliminate another Stray Devil like Visor. Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. Once they gone to Stray, sometimes their appearance change into grotesque and monstrous forms.

And Stray Devil's never have it easy. They don't truly deserve to, after all, as they usually betray their former master or even kill them. This one, however, was one of the horrendous few who went far enough as to rape and kill his own master for her troubles. He did it out of lust and greed, wanting to be free and also wishing to rob her of dignity before meeting her end. And so his current predicament was wholly deserved, as he now found himself running for his life through the abandoned warehouse.

As soon Issei, Rias and the rest catched up with the Stray Devil, they started fighting it under Rias' tactics. They had the upper hand since the stray has a low magic powers but before they could eliminate him, he did sometime that surprise even for Issei.

"Any last words, Stray Devil Maikasa?" Rias asked as she mentally prepare to readied her powers.

The Stray, Maikasa, was on his knees on the floor as he only smirks. "Just a couple... but first things first!" He gets up and he begin making katas like a martial artist and his body was giving off a menacing Ki. And he said the words that Issei couldn't believe what he hears.

" _RinJyu Ant-Ken! Ringi! Takai Ari Senko!_ " Maikasa declared as his arms enveloped with menacing Ki then he thrust them forward and sending a sharp energy towards the Peerage. * _ **High Ant Piercing**_ *

In the nick of time, Issei, Yuuto and Koneko dodge the attack as landed on the floor causing an explosion. The smoke and dust was everywhere as they blinded their sight.

Rias cough by the smoke. "What's going on?!" She coughed as she never saw anything like that before.

"Buchou! Everyone! Please careful!" Issei warned. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Issei-san, what do you mean...?" Asia coughed worried.

" _Ringi!_ " The Stray's voice was heard putting Issei on edge.

"Everybody look out!" Issei shouted.

" _Ko Ari Kire!*_ " Just then an energy slash was slicing horizontally towards the Peerage. * ** _High Ant Slice_** *

The ORC dodge it in time by going down on the floor, Issei went to Asia as he laid her on the floor. The energy slash slice through the walls leaving a horizontal line, the Devil Peerage begins to get on their feet before they heard the Stray's voice again.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You won't get me again!" He laughed as the sound of running was heard.

"He's getting away!" Rias said. "We can't let him get away!"

"Hai, Buchou!" The ORC declared.

 _Time Skip..._

The hunt was a completed failure, the Stray managed to get away by jumping through a magic circle draw on the floor and they haven't managed to figured it out where he went. Having their prey being taking care off by someone else, who happens to be one of the famous heroes, is one thing but allowing their prey to get away was a huge disappointing, especially to Rias as it wounded her pride and received a scolding from her superiors.

As they gathered in their usual club room, they begin to discuss about what happened that night and what powers did the Stray used until Issei points out that it was JyuKen and his Ki was Rinki. He also points out that the Stray's fighting style is based from an Ant, judging by how he declared. Much to everyone's shock.

JyuKen, is a kung fu style focused on various beasts and their movements, and utilize their Ki. Over time, this school was split into two different schools. GekiJyuKen Beast Arts, the school of justice as we know. The other school, the school of evil, is called RinJyuKen Akugata.

RinJyuKen Akugata strongly believes in using negative emotions, consuming people's suffering and that fighting was the only way to become stronger.

While Shafu and the others, known as the Kensei, firmly believed that positive emotions were the groundwork needed to become strong.

Unfortunately their former comrades, Maku, Rageku, and Kata, who called themselves the Kenma and founders of RinJyuKen Akugata, felt that negative emotions were a better source of strength. Anger, hate, and jealousy were their personal feelings. They believed this so much that they made their own school, the RinJyuDen Akugata, a school of violence, destruction, and pain.

The RinJyuKen Akugata creates disasters and events to push people into states of fear and panic so they can harvest it that people give off and turn them into natural Rinki so they can become stronger.

As Issei explained the JyuKen and RinJyuDen, he also told about how Rio burn down the RinJyuDen, putting to an end the GekiRin Rebellion and the RinJyuKen Akugata was no more... or so it was.

After discovered a RinJyuDen survivor, a Tortoise-Ken user, SCRTC and the Kensei were on guard and in search of the remaining survivors in hopes of not having another GekiRin Rebellion.

They begin to discussed as to how the Stray knows JyuKen, they first stated that he might been a Rinrinshi from the start but Issei told them that if he was than he would have turn into his Beast-Man form and he saw how he's fighting style wasn't all that great with Koneko agreed. They then theorized that maybe one of the survivors must have teached Maikasa the RinJyuKen and somehow been busy doing harm to people so he could become stronger.

Issei had suggested to ask Retsu and Ran, and even Ken, for their help on finding the Stray and eliminate him, but however Rias refused the idea as she wished to take care on their own as a way to make up for their failure, plus she doesn't want to bother them as it is their business.

 _Time skip..._

Needless to say that things have gotten from bad to worst; since the day before the failed hunt, not only did they learn that a Stray Devil knows RinJyuKen but a group of Rinshi came to view.

Rinshi are former practitioners of the RinJyuKen Akugata who died, but were reanimated by Rio. They only allowed to publicly use the most basic skills of the school because they have not yet proven strong enough to manifest their true JyuKen. As such their skills and strength are limited but still beyond regular humans. The Gekirangers are able to defeat them though.

The last time the Rinshi were heard of was before Rio burn down the RinJyuDen and the Gekirangers haven't seen them since. And now they have reappeared, most likely survivors, in Kuoh academy and are causing rekus to the property making all the students in panic so they could harvest their suffering. When Issei saw them causing trouble and harm to the students, he went out and started to take them on, sooner or later Yuuto and Koneko arrived to help him out. All the while Rias, Akeno and Asia are helping out the students on getting to safety. Before they could keep on fighting, Ran and Retsu had show out in time as they readied for the fight.

Before long, they meet with an unexpected guest, a Rinrinshi. The Rinrinshi are the stronger version Rinshi that went undergo a special trial in order to become stronger and develop their personal JyuKen, achieving it will enhances their bodies, making them leagues stronger than a Rinshi and allows them to use the Jujin Jashin Hen technique.

The Rinrinshi reveals itself to be known as Gaku, one of the survivors from the fallen RinJyuDen, he also reveals that if they wish to know more they have to fight him. With both Masters not letting their guard down by the proclamation, they were about to transform until something unexpectedly had occurred to them. They were attacked from behind. The one did it was none other than the same Stray, Maikasa, who had use his _Takai Ari Senko_ move on both GekiJyuKen Masters leaving them heavy injuries and they could not move.

Seeing them out for the count, Gaku didn't waste any time as he use the _Jujin Jashin Hen_ , and transform into his Beast-Man form based off a cougar, it just so happens that he is the master of Cougar-Ken. He went towards the fallen Gekirangers to finish the job, only for Issei to charge head on and fights him, along with Yuuto and Koneko. They had the upper hand with the two Devils have fighting experiences and Issei with his new Devil enhancements at first, but Gaku soon fights back with his feline savage style and pull out his personal techniques and soon or later the three were overpowered.

Issei refused to allow a Rinrinshi to kill his mentors as he determinately tries to fight him back, overall he gotten beaten as he got into the ground. Before Gaku would finish them off he was interrupted by Rias, Akeno and Asia, with the Two Great Oneesamas facing him while the latter went to heal Retsu and Ran. Seeing that the two stronger Devils are here and the other is currently healing the Masters, he declare retreat not before long he throws a vial containing a strange liquid and landed near Ran and Retsu with Asia shattered as smoke was realise, the effect of the smoke cause both Masters to be in agony and even with Asia finished healed them they still feel the pain.

After arrived at SCRTC, both Ran and Retsu were both hospitalized due to them been poisoned. Asia's Twilight Healing can heal wounds and injuries but it cannot heal illness and poison. The ORC were in the central room as Shafu and Miki were there, they were about to begin the discussion of what happened today.

Miki was a woman who appeared to be somewhere in her late thirties to early forties. She often wore a nice and comfortable business suit. She was the head of research and development of SCRTCH and a student of GekiJyuKen, even if she did not practice as much as she used to anymore. These days, she usually ran her department while assisting Shafu and his students in training, be it from information to obtaining training equipment or transportation. "It's at seems that the survivors of RinJyuDen have gathered up their strength in hopes for a come back." She said, she couldn't believe that Ran and Retsu would have been defeated so easily by some cowardly tactic.

"And that Rinrinshi has use a poison that easily effects on open wounds." Shafu added speaking from his knowledge. "That kind of poison is only found in ancient times. They must have found the lost recipe for that kind of poison. If you haven't brought them here they would most likely lost their lives."

"Is there an antidote?" Issei asked, worried for the New Generation Masters' lives.

"There was one but sadly the secret of the antidote has fade away from time." Shafu responded.

Issei looks down feeling worst.

Seeing his worried face Miki speak up again. "No worries, SCRTC has also working on medical research. Right now they are being keep in support equipments and we're doing the best we can, so their lives aren't at stake." She reassured making Issei a bit better.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more, my Twilight Healing only heals injuries but not illness and poisons." Asia apologized feeling bad for she could not do anything to stop the poison.

"Is alright, these things were bound to happen and there would always be limites that a person cannot do. So do not blame yourself or take responsibility." Shafu reassured Asia in zen, it seems to work as she no longer felt bad.

"In any case, Issei" Miki turns to Issei. "Why didn't you tell us that a Devil knows RinJyuken?"

"My apologies, I'm the one who told him not to bother you all. I wanted to make up for the failure last night, but now look at what my decision had leads to." Rias bowed to Shafu and Miki. "I have let my pride to get the better on me. I am truly sorry."

Shafu and Miki were looking at the young Pure-Blooded Devil, the Shafu speaks.

"You are not to blame, young lady. None of us would have known that the RinJyuDen survivors would have taught a Stray Devil, and let alone working with them. In life, there are times where we make decisions that would lead to certain events. Whether there are good or bad, we all make mistakes eventually." Shafu placed his paw on Rias' shoulder. "So there is no reason for you to take whole responsibility on your shoulders."

Rias raise her head while looking at the Feline-Ken Master with awe in her eyes, with that said she composed herself.

"At any rate, we should be prepare ourselves if the Rinrinshi and the Stray would return." Shafu said.

"What makes you so sure, if you don't mind me asking?" Akeno asked.

"The RinJyuKen Akugata would always try to created chaos to harvest the screams and despairs to make them stronger, even after defeated the Gekirangers they would always come back and no matter how many times we defeated one by one they would try to gather Rinki." Shafu explained. True to be told, whenever the Gekirangers were beaten by a new Rinrinshi and that same soldier retreat it would always comes back to cause chaos again.

"So we need to come up we a strategy until they come back." Rias exclaimed.

"I do have one in mind." Everybody looks at Shafu as he said that. "And that strategy is... training." He holds a triangle and a wand as he tap it making the 'ding'.

 _Time skip..._

After Shafu's proclamation of training as a strategy, the ORC begin to practice before the Rinrinshi comes back. Needless to say, none of them understood what Shafu meant by training, but as for Issei he may have a clue what he meant, so he train as hard and patiently.

The next day has come, an troop of Rinshi were causing havoc again as the Young Devils arrived, after defeating some of them Gaku and Maikasa have arrived this allows Akeno to set up a barrier around them. With the barrier set on, the ORC begin the battle with Issei, Koneko and Yuuto fights Gaku while Akeno deals with Maikasa as Asia was with Rias were on the back waiting for an opportunity and support.

As they fight, Issei and his two comrades were taking care of Gaku as part of Rias' strategy all the while with Akeno dealing with the Stray. While dealing with Maikasa, the Stray Devil undergo a metamorphosis as his appearance change from human form to a half-man half-ant form. Everyone were shocked to see the Stray's sudden change while Gaku was merely impress by the development, it is state by Rias that it is due to the combination of demonic power and the Rinki going out of control, with that said they continued to fight. With Maikasa's new change his powers have also grow as his techniques were much stronger now.

Noticed Akeno's struggle to deal with the Stray, Issei helps her by using his _Oki Oki Dan_ technique knocking him down, it wasn't long before Akeno send a biggest lightning bolt causing major damage and with that done Rias approached as she dealt with him using her Power of Destruction finished him off.

With the Stray Devil dealt with they planned on going after Gaku it wasn't long until he use _Jujin Jashin Hen_ technique, he managed to harm Koneko as the Cougar-Ken user have grab her leg for a kick and use a technique known as _Saiko Shikon Wana_ on her causing injuries. Seeing Koneko down for the count, Yuuto rushes in to rescued her and bring her to Asia for healing. And now, Issei, Yuuto, Akeno and Rias were facing Gaku with determination.

"I must comment you all for coming this far." Gaku said. "And I would never have expecting to see that Stray going through a big change, I may have to tell the others."

Issei stared at the Beast-Man with fire in his eyes, ever since yesterday he wanted to have payback for what he and the Stray did to Ran and Retsu but Shafu managed to convince the young JyuKen Devil to stay calm and not letting hatred get to him. Not only does he need to get the info on the survivors but he also have to protect the lives of everyone, if there really are survivors out there that plans on continuing to take over the world he has to stop them, both his obligation and duty as a JyuKen user.

Issei pulls out two items from his blazer, the objects in his hand were black and orange, those are the GekiChangers. He then placed them on his forearms as black glove covered them, everyone who saw Issei doing that were confused by what he's doing.

"Guess, I'll have to do that anyway!" He declared.

Issei went in a Wushu hand posture by pointed his hands forward while having his thumbs pointed at each other and his index fingers pointed straight up.

" _Tagire! Power of the Beast!_ " He called out then he spread his arms wide.

" _Beast On!_ " He called out as he punched his right fists into his left palms and the fingers on his left hand pressed down on the knuckles.

He then put his arms into a windmill motion before rearing back for a punch and then thrusting his hand forward.

He then suddenly engulfed in bright flashes of light. When the light had died down, he has change into a new person.

Issei now wore a deep red bodysuit, the colour was so deep that it appears to be crimson, he was also wearing crimson boots and crimson gloves under his GekiChangers, he also has the claw mark on the centre of his chest. The back of his outfit had a large blotch of black. He was also wearing a crimson helmet that had a black visor that covered his eyes. The top and back of the helmet was black and a small pair of ear-like protrusions were on the top to finish his design. Issei has become a new Gekiranger known as GekiCrimson!

"My strength is full of overwhelming determination." Issei called out while moving through some kata motions. "Powered Body, GekiCrimson!"

Everyone were surprised to see the sudden change of Issei, they did not expect him to pull out one. What anyone didn't know is that the GekiChangers were given to Issei by Shafu. Before going out to fight the Rinshi, Shafu and Miki gives Issei a pair of GekiChangers telling him that it was time for him to become a Gekiranger, his long time dream, as he eagerly wanted to take them Shafu wisely advised him that if he feels ready to use them than he shall do. And he feels ready for anything.

"What the- YOU'RE a Gekiranger?! You must be the red one!" Gaku exclaimed shocked to see him transformed.

"This is crimson, you colorblind?" Issei, now as GekiCrimson, mocked.

"Grrr!" Gaku growled. "Rinshi! Get him!"

Following he's order, the remaining Rinshi were hopping towards GekiCrimson.

"Yosh..." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!" He charged ahead facing towards the Rinshi.

GekiCrimson starts off with a swing kick to one Rinshi to the head then a back kick to another Rinshi, he threw a punch to a Rinshi on his left then to another on his right. He rear back both fist and thrust them to punching two Rinshi in front sending them back far.

Then the Rinshi who had spears in hand charge at GekiCrimson and thrust their weapons, the new Gekiranger tilting his head to dodge one spear before spin around to kick the Rinshi. One spear was heading towards him until he caught it with one hand as he dodge another spear before grabbing it, he then spin around along with the two Rinshi until he put both spears in one arm hook as he caught another spear meant to thrust at him, and another one was coming at until he arm hooked the spear before he caught it. With four spears locked on his arms as the Rinshi still holding them, GekiCrimson then spins again before he snaps the baton weapons in halves and knocking down the Rinshi.

GekiCrimson then charge before he jumps as kick one Rinshi on the back and his hands landed on another Rinshi's shoulders until he made it fall, he sweep kicking five Rinshi in perfect circle. GekiCrimson backflips before landed positioned himself as he starts punching the undead students in motions much like that of a Mustelidae. He then opens his hands in claws positions as he input his Geki into them, he goes striking the Rinshi one by one hitting on their vital spots, as soon as he done all the Rinshi felt to the ground and explode in purple ashes.

"Sugoi...!" Asia said in awed.

"Wow." Yuuto said.

"Ara ara, it seems our little junior is handle it quite well." Akeno commented impressed by Issei's victory over the Rinshi.

Rias has been observing Issei fighting against the undead practitioners, he had donned in a suit the same as the Gekirangers' and easily beaten the Rinshi with all the martial art skills he has. She had considerate on making Issei to train himself after the incident with the Fallen Angels but she jump to conclusion too fast, her servant is already strong and skillful enough for anything.

"You...!" GekiCrimson heard an angry remarks as he turns around to Gaku walking with an angry expression.

"You're all that's left, RinJyuKen!" GekiCrimson exclaimed taking a fighting stance.

Gaku snarled in rage as he charge at GekiCrimson while the JyuKen-user charged as well. Gaku rear back his arm attending for a swing only for GekiCrimson to saw it as he bend over to dodge the swing, the Cougar-Ken Rinrinshi snarled as he swinging his other arm for a strike only for GekiCrimson to caught him by the forearm before toss it off and punch him in the chest. GekiCrimson then send a series of strikes at the Rinrinshi, after for a few moments he rear his arm with a fist readied before he punch him in the face, the force of the impact send him backwards for a few feet away and felt on the ground.

Gaku stands up and looks at the crimson-glad Gekiranger, growled he charge again as his Rinki flares up. " _Ringi! Yaban Ryu Oda!*_ " Just then he positioned his hands in claw position as they flared with Rinki. * _ **Savage Axe Strike**_ *

GekiCrimson took a fighting stance as he ready, as soon as Gaku gotten closer the Rinrinshi swings his right arm to strike him only for the Ratel-Ken user to caught it with his bare hand as the Cougar-Ken master swings his other arm but only to be caught as well. GekiCrimson puts force on his crips as he slowly puts down the Cougar Rinrinshi's arms until he swings them and let them go before doing a four combo punches to his chest.

Gaku stumbles back, snarled again he perform another technique. " _Ringi! Saiko Shikon Wana!*_ " Using the same technique used on Koneko he rear back his arm as he charged at GekiCrimson again. * ** _Crushing Fang Trap_** *

By reflexe GekiCrimson backflips to dodge the attack as Gaku swing his arm as he hits the ground causing it to break, GekiCrimson lands his hands on the ground only for him to backflipping again until he stops.

"This is for Koneko-chan!" He exclaimed before he perform a few katas as his Geki flared in crimson colour.

" _GekiJyu Ratel-Ken! Geki Waza!_ " He concentrated all of his Geki until he unleash one attack. " _Oki Oki Dan!*_ " * ** _Big Big Bullet_** *

There he send his signature move, Oki Oki Dan, taking appearance of a Honey Badger, almost look mechanical, as it charge at the Rinrinshi. The giant Geki manifested Ratel landed in front of Gaku before it bites him following a by claw swing until he charge ahead, it went to the still active barrier and collide Gaku with it before letting him go, it shrieked before fading away.

GekiCrimson stares at Gaku as he stands up, he charges in with a battle cry as his Geki flares from his body. As soon as he gotten close he prepares one more technique.

" _Geki Waza! Namida Namida Shō!*_ " He readied his right arm as all the Geki input to it. * _ **Rip Rip Palm**_ *

As soon as he got close to Gaku he swings his arm as lines appeared looking like claw marks hitting the Rinrinshi as he didn't have time to dodge. The Cougar-Ken user was send flying from the attack as electric energy runs through around his body.

"This... this can't... be!" Gaku groaned trying to stand up straight but he's at his rope's end. "There is no way... I could have been beaten... by a novice!" He managed to standed by as he said his last words his whole body becomes stone before he cracks and then exploded.

GekiCrimson stares at the one spot where Gaku were. "This novice has been well trained!

 _Time skip..._

After fighting the Cougar-Ken master Rinrinshi, everybody has gone back to SCRTC to discuss the matters. They discuss about the possibilities of the RinJyuKen survivors having plans for their next attacks and possibly rebuild RinJyuDen, so to prevent such thing everyone agreed to put their guard up and be prepared for another attack. Thus both parties started to joined forces as the Geki-Devil Alliance, an odd alliance of fighters of justice and good with demonic supernatural beings.

And as for Issei, he has become the new generation Gekiranger, GekiCrimson, and would now fight the RinJyuKen Akugata if they ever come back. He even received the uniform of the Gekiranger which consisted of a crimson training jacket with black lines and a black SCRTC logo, black pants and crimson sneakers. But however, he cannot do it on his own as he needs help, sure he has his master and peerage who are willing to help but they need more Gekirangers. With both Ran and Retsu still treated, Jan and Gou were still travelling and they have yet to return, finally Ken who has left to confirm the rumours of the survivors' whereabouts and who knows how long he'll be back, so for they need new Gekirangers and Shafu proposed two of his friends who he had trained together for years.

* * *

 _Time skip... To; I'm searching a Familiar  
_

Needless to say that things has gotten out of hand, what starts off as a simple match dodgeball with the ORC vs the Student Council group until everyone started to overdoing the game.

It all started when Rias announced that Issei and Asia would no longer hand out flyers as both New Devils would gain familiars. Familiars are magical beings who bound with Devils in order to assist their masters, relaying information, and even in matters of pursuit. The Peerage show off their familiars to Issei and Asia giving them a good look and example of familiars.

Before Rias could even explain on how to obtain a familiar they got a visit from the Student Council group, who happens to be Devils as well and Peerage of the Council President, Sona Sitri, also a heiress. Both Pure Blooded greeted casually and introduced each of their new servants, with Sona introduced her new Pawn Genshiro Saji while Rias does the same with Issei and Asia.

As Saji arrogantly proclaimed that he would have familiar Issei points out that they'll have familiars as well in which surprised Sona, knowing that the person could only be visit once a month the two of them decided to have a competition and winner would have the right to go get familiars first.

They first off with a tag team tennis match with Rias and Akeno vs Sona and Tsubaki. In what was supposed to be a normal tennis match, with a crowd of spectators gathered around, both teams started to over doing as they use magic to try on winning the match as Rias and Sona have become hot blooded competitors. In the end it was a tied as both of their rackets were destroyed, so they had decided on a team match were ORC would go up against the Student Council in a game of dodgeball.

Issei also happen to make headbands with the writings of 'Occult Research Club' for everyone and they appreciate it, as soon as the Student Council group arrived they have started the match. But apparently everybody are fired up as they use their magics and demonic powers causing a great deal of elimination causing Issei to wonder if it is dodge ball anymore.

"President!" Saji spoke, pointing toward the loan brunette male of the ORC team. "Let's eliminate Hyoudou-san! He's exposed!" Sona narrowed her eyes and her glasses flashed before doing a long over stretch of her arm.

" _Shitori-Style Sinker Bomb Shot!_ " Sona proclaimed before releasing her magic and launching the ball. Issei grimaced as it flew at him, hesitating to move at first.

"Issei, dodge it!" Rias called out, pulling him out of his funk. The brunette started to run back, quickly jumping to the ground and letting it fly over his head. Much to his surprise though, it flew back around and followed him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He cried out in surprise as he tried to avoid it once again, running backwards only for it to curve and gave chase to Issei.

' _Damn! I can't shake it off me!_ ' Issei thought panicking, no matter how hard he dodged it'll always chase him, it's like a heat seeking missile. He doesn't have the speed or flexibility to shake it off, he's style is only focused on Body and doesn't have Technique skills. ' _No choice then!_ '

Issei stops his tracks and face the ball that's coming towards him, he quickly catches it with his bare hands. The ball may be infused with magic but he infused his Geki into his hands to harden and putted more strength. The ball continued to spins on his hands for a few seconds until it runs out of magic and stops. Issei holds the ball in one hand as he smirked in pride.

"What the?!" Saji gaped.

"Not bad." Sona exclaimed impressed.

"You shouldn't underestimate a Honey Badger of its size or appearance, it could pull off anything that surprised you!" Issei exclaimed spinning the ball.

"Eh? Honey Badger? What are you talking about?" Saji asked.

Issei grinned holding on to the ball. "I'll show you what I mean." He breaths as his Geki flare from his arms and travelling into the ball. "Take this!" He threw the ball.

The ball was heading towards Saji, Sona's Pawn's able to make a quick dodge as it past. "HA! You missed!" He arrogantly declared.

"You think?" Issei snickers.

The ball that Issei threw was actually spinning when he throw and suddenly it started to curve, it turns it's trajectory as it heading towards Saji like a boomerang. Sensing danger Saji quickly turns around but unfortunately for him the balls right at his groin, making him freeze and wince in pain as he sunk to the ground and covered his hurt crotch. Everyone, especially Issei and Yuuto averted their gazes as they could not bear to see such a painful spectacle.

"S-Saji, out...!" Said the referee.

"Sorry about that." Issei apologized he feel bad about it. He had imputed his Geki into the ball and he spin the ball when he throw so it could curve around, but apparently it could not stay in the same line and was falling to the ground that to the point it hit at Saji's crotch.

* * *

 _Time skip... To; The Wolverine's Great Technique  
_

Everyone were at SCRTC, with a new face with them. The new face happens to be a girl with black hair tied in buns on both sides and emerald green eyes, her name is Fuyuko Akiyama. Right now she's sitting on a chair with both ORC and Shafu and Miki were looking at her.

It all started when an old friend of Issei has return, in which is Fuyuko Akiyama, from her journey. As soon as he heard that she return he soon meet up with and catching up, she was also told about the RinJyuKen's return and she needs to become a Gekiranger. Fuyuko is a practitioner of GekiJyu Wolverine-Ken, and she, and Issei, have been training in JyuKen since they were kids.

Soon enough she was introduce to Asia and they become friends, she also meet with the Occult Research Club learning that they're Devils and Issei is a reincarnated Devil servant under Rias Gremory, at first she's a bit wary of them and opposed the idea of Issei being a Devil servant but after a good explanation she begin to trust them quite easily, a bit too easy.

As soon as the RinJyuKen begins to cause havoc in another district, the ORC went ahead to stop them as soon as they arrived. They meet a new Rinrinshi with a termite on his forehead, he introduced himself as Rishiroa, and he carefreeing admitted that he was the one who taught Maikasa RinJyuKen. As they started fighting, Fuyuko arrives just in time and starts fighting as well, she display a unique style that shows great gracefulness and art style.

For some time now they heard Asia's cry as they saw Rishiroa who has the former at his crip and they were on top of a four story tall building, he cruelly taungt them before he drops Asia as she falls. The ORC were in shocked as each one of them tries to go after Asia and catch her, she may be a reincarnated Devil with wings but she's still like a newborn that she couldn't fly yet. As everyone were desperately trying to get her and due to the number of Rinshi they could not go running towards her, Fuyuko saw her new friend falling and with a huge hesitation about what she's gonna do she run off and as she gaining towards her she did something unexpectedly; as soon as she jumps high the back of her shirt tears as black feathered wings appeared. As the wings flapped, Fuyuko caught Asia in time as they descent slowly.

Soon everyone saw the sudden action as they were shocked to see, Fuyuko has black feather wings, meaning that she is a Fallen Angel. Seeing the event Rishiroa decide to retreats for now.

And after what happened, everyone went back to SCRTC by Shafu's suggestion, in order to get the true out of Fuyuko. Needless to say she looked like she was ashamed.

Shafu decide to break the silence as she spoke. "No need to feel so ashamed, Fuyuko, we knew that this day will come and you'll have to tell the truth about yourself." Fuyuko nodded in understanding.

Issei's eye widened in surprise. "Master Shafu, you knew...?" He asked.

"Yes." Shafu nodded. "Ever since I first meet her, I sensed an od aura around her until a few years ago I saw her sprouting her wings." He recalled the day that he discovered about Fuyuko's heritage. At age 14, Fuyuko was in cleaning duty at the gym, after she was half way finish she was stretching herself from arms to legs and all of sudden her wings sprouted by accident. As she was about to fold them again, Shafu was there as he saw her wings, as she's panicked the Master Feline-Ken reassured her not to be worried or afraid. He spoke as to how she shouldn't be afraid to hide about who she is and that someday she would have to tell the truth to her close ones.

"I keep it a secret so that Fuyuko may tell you about the truth one day. And I believe that this day has come, Fuyuko." Shafu turns to Fuyuko as she stare at him. "Since you already know that Issei has become a reincarnated Devil, is only fair if you tell him."

Fuyuko then turns to everyone else then to Issei, she closed her eyes. "Yes, of course." She said as she stares back at Issei and begin."You know how my mother disappeared years ago? My mother is a Fallen Angel. And my father who passed away was a human." Fuyuko exclaimed earning surprise expressions from everyone, minus Shafu, and especially Akeno as she flinched.

"I see, so that would make you a half-human and half-Fallen Angel." Rias concluded.

"Yes, I am." Fuyuko nodded as she lower her head.

"Fuyuko-chan…" Issei mumbled. He would not have expected for his friend to be the daughter of one of them, but he believes that Fuyuko isn't like them.

"My father knew who she is and didn't care for it. My mother loved my father so much that she was happy to have a family and lived among the humans. Both of my parents told me the truth about my blood." Fuyuko explained. "After my father passed away from his illness, it was just me and my mother but after a year a group of extremist priests came into our home and trying to do harm to us. My mother hide me from them while she handle those extremists, after for some times I got out from hiding and I saw that the priests were gone, so does my mother."

"At first I thought they caught her or worst… but I didn't want to believe it and I'm hoping that she's still out there. All the while, my Fallen Angel heritage has started to grow as I got older and I have been maintaining it thanks to my training. And last year, before I start high school, when I heard rumours about black winged figures in many towns I left on a journey as I believed that my mother must be out there and hoping to find her." Fuyuko turns her attention to Issei with regrets in her eyes. "I couldn't tell you nor Joseph-kun about who I am. I was… afraid. Afraid, that the two of you would reject me and leave me all alone, especially after everything that happens to you." She finished.

Issei stare at his childhood friend after hearing everything she said and despite all that he could not possibly hate her. Sure he has bad experiences with the Fallen Angels that killed him and hurt Asia but for Fuyuko, she isn't like them, she's may be a half-Fallen Angel but she is still the kind and hard working girl he knew since childhood. She would never hurt anyone for no reason or out of malice, she has a great sense of justice and good taste in arts. He could not hate her.

"It's true that the Fallen Angels have harm both me and Asia." Issei said Fuyuko lowers her head waiting for the worst. "But I don't hate you." She raise her head when she heard that.

"Your different than the Fallen Angels. I know you for years since we were kids, you always been a kindhearted person and always help out others. And you also have a heart of justice when we all agreed that we'll become new Gekirangers to fight the RinJyuKen if they ever come back." Issei said as he recalled the times when he and Fuyuko, and another friend, were training together. "And I'm sure your mother is different than them as wel." Hearing from what she said about her mother she sounded different than the Fallen Angels.

"Issei..." Fuyuko's eyes widened.

"Your my friend, Fuyuko-chan. It doesn't matter if you have Fallen Angel blood." Issei exclaimed.

"And so do I," Fuyuko turns to Asia as she said that. "You are also my friend, and doesn't change anything. I may have been hurted by the Fallen Angels, but your kinder than them." She said. When Asia befriend Fuyuko she thought she is the nicest person she meet, even helping them against the RinJyuKen and even saved her and Issei.

Everybody in the room were surprised by Issei and Asia's exclamations, they were expected either of them to be hostile or scared but they didn't care for what she is and accepted her as their friend. As Devils they should be wary and hostile against Fallen Angels, but knowing what she said and what she is they could not hold any ill towards her. As for Akeno, she stared at Issei and Asia with widened eyes, she looks as if she is surprised, she looks down at the floor and mumbling something about how they accepted her.

Fuyuko placed both her hands in front of her mouth and has tearing eyes, she felt so touched by the kind words from both her childhood friend and new friend. She felt grateful to be blessed to have such good friends.

 _Time skip..._

After the ordeal that Fuyuko had to face, she's even more determined to fight against the RinJyuKen. The next day came as Rishiroa was back and causing havoc everywhere, the Occult Research Club has arrived just at the right moment and start fighting off the Rinshi.

Fuyuko arrived in the nick of time and joins them. As soon as Rishiroa arrives, Issei transforms and starts fighting him head on. The Rinrinshi use Jujin Jashin Hen to transform into his beastman form in which is model after a termite. Despite his best efforts, GekiCrimson was easily being beaten due to the Rinrinshi's termite style moves that inflicted great damages on him.

"Hmp! Is that the best you got?" Rishiroa asked mockingly at GekiCrimson who's on one knee.

Fuyuko have saw GekiCrimson's efforts on fighting Rishiroa, frowned she decide to pull out her big guns. She brought two items from her pockets and it's so happens to be GekiChangers, she then placed them on her forearms as black glove covered them. She got into between Rishiroa and GekiCrimson as she face the former.

"Oh, so you want a go as well? Fine, do your worst." Rishiroa taunted her.

Fuyuko glares at the Rinrinshi, she could not forgive someone like him for putting her new friend, Asia, in danger. With that anger aside, she readied herself.

Fuyuko went in a Wushu hand posture like Issei.

" _Tagire! Power of the Beast!_ " She called out then she spread her arms wide.

" _Beast On!_ " She called out as she punched her right fists into her left palms and the fingers on her left hand pressed down on the knuckles.

She then put her arms into a windmill motion before rearing back for a punch and then thrusting her hand forward.

Then Fuyuko was engulfed in a bright light. When the light dies down, she has now change into a new attire.

Fuyuko now donned a pink bodysuit that's similar to Issei's, with pink boots and pink gloves under her GekiChangers, the claw mark was on the centre of her chest. Her outfit had a blotch of black on the back and black vertical lines on both sides of her arms. She's also wearing a pink helmet with a black visor that covered her eyes, a small pair of round ear-like protrusions were on the top to finish her design. Fuyuko has become a Gekiranger known as GekiPink!

"The great beauty in this technique." Fuyuko called out while moving through graceful kata motions. "Graceful Technique, GekiPink!"

Fuyuko's change has shocked everyone around included GekiCrimson, she has become a new Gekiranger. But Rishiroa looks unimpressed as he believes she can not defeat him.

"Hmp! Bring as many allies as you like, it won't matter." The Rinrinshi mocked.

"We'll see about that!" GekiPink declared.

She begin to charge in and as she's getting close to the Termite-Ken user, the undead fighter begins to perform his technique.

" _Ringi! Kosa Kiritsukeru!_ *" Rishiroa cross his arms together and thrust them towards GekiPink. * ** _Cross Slash_** *

GekiPink saw the incoming attack as she jumps high flipping gracefully dodging the Rinrinshi's attack, she landed carefully behind Rishiroa. As soon as Rishiroa turns around GekiPink starts attacking him, she throws several palm strikes on the Rinrinshi before swing kick to the head.

Stumble Rishiroa growls. "Why you...! _Kosa Kiritsukeru!_ " He retries his technique as thrust his crossed arms.

Instead on dodging them, this time GekiPink raise both arms to block the Rinrinshi's attack, as Rishiroa was about to do the female Gekiranger uncrossed his arms and then she spins the arms around before letting them go following by a graceful roundhouse kick to the chest sending him a few feet away.

GekiPink then charge ahead and then cartwheel at high speed before jumping, while in the air she spins vertically before kicking Rishiroa, she wasn't finished yet as she performs a combo kicks before spinning around and send a kick to the face as Rishiroa was send straight before crashing to a tree. GekPink lands on the ground carefully before standing up straight.

"Sugoi!" Asia awed not just at the fight but at how graceful Fuyuko's moves were.

"Her movements are like she was dancing." Rias said, she has been watching Fuyuko's fighting style and needless to say she felt deeply moved by her graceful movements.

"Wow..." GekiCrimson said, he knew that she was good in Technique moves but who couldn't have thought she has gotten better a bit.

GekiPink place her fist on her open palm before doing katas. " _GekiJyu Wolverine-Ken!_ " Her Geki flare in pink colour. " _Geki Waza! Hana Hana Dan!_ *" GekiPink unleashed a manifested pink aura mechanical wolverine. * ** _Flower Flower Bullet_** *

The giant Geki manifested Wolverine charge towards at Rishiroa who got up from his crash until he saw the attack, the technique stops and attacks the Rinrinshi with its claws sending him far before it fading away.

"I made it." GekiPink quoted Retsu's words.

Rishiroa lands on the ground, standing up he snarled angry. "Damn you! _Ringi Takai Shiroari Senko!_ *" There he send a horizontal energy slash. * ** _High Termite Slice_** *

Seeing the incoming attack, GekiPink gracefully jumps and spinning to dodge the attack, she didn't stop there as she continues to jump and spinning headed towards Rishiroa. She stops midway before her Geki flared and she pressed both hands.

" _Geki Waza! Hasu Hasu Mai!_ *" She called out as she charge ahead again towards the Rinrinshi. * ** _Lotus Lotus Dance_** *

There GekiPink stops in front Rishiroa before spinning around, like a ballerina, and hitting his face with her open palm strikes repeatedly. With one last palm strike, she send Rishiroa far as he roll on the ground.

GekiCrimson jog towards GekiPink and stood beside her. "Man, Fuyuko-chan, you improved over the last year."

"I didn't wasted my time, I also improvised my style to keep me focus." GekiPink replied.

"Damn you...!" Rishiroa trembling standing up, as he stares at the two Gekirangers. "I'll make you regretting for facing the RinJyuKen!"

Rishiroa performs several katas as he said those words. " _Jashin Goten..._ "

"I won't let you!" GekiPink exclaimed. She raise her hand as a shining glow manifest and forms into a pink light spear surprising GekiCrimson. She then throw the spear at the Rinrinshi.

" _He_ -ACK!" Rishiroa could not finish as a light spear was struck at him, going through from his abdomen to his back. He groaned in pain as he shakes with the light spear disappeared.

"Y-you... ungrateful GekiJyuKen, n-no... you crow...!" Those were Rishiroa's last words as his body turns gray and falls to the ground, his body breaks apart and turn to purple ashes.

Realized what she did, she look at her hand before clenching and her head down.

Seeing GekiPink in trouble, GekiCrimson undo his transformation revert back into Issei.

"Hey, don't feel down. You had to do what's best, he was about to use the Jashin Goten Hen and you know we won't be a match against him."

Hearing his words, GekiPink turns to him before undo her transformation as well revert back to Fuyuko, she smiled. "Thank you, Issei."

After defeated the Termite-Ken user, the ORC went back to SCRTC and there Shafu announced that Fuyuko is a new Gekiranger joining with Issei to fight off the RinJyuKen, she even received an uniform which consisted a pink training jacket with black lines and a black SCRTC logo, short black skirt and pink sneakers. Miki also points out that they'll try to reach the last member to their team.

The next day, Issei has gotten himself a big surprise as he heard that Fuyuko has transfer to his school and in the same class as him and Asia. She has gain quite the attention from both girls and boys (a lot), then Motohama and Matsuda asked (or demand) how Issei know her in which he replied they are childhood friends. Not only did she transferred in school, she was accepted to joined the Occult Research Club, after everything that happens and hearing her story they could not see her as an enemy.

* * *

 _Time Skip... To; Test of Bonds, a 'Devil's' Unyielding Heart  
_

A teenage boy with dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, black pants and black dress shoes, a silver cross was hanging around his neck. This boy is Joseph Kitagawa and right now he is in the ORC clubroom as he sits on one of the couch facing Issei, Fuyuko and Rias.

Joseph has been trained in JyuKen with Issei and Fuyuko since they were kids and he is a practitioner of GekiJyu Tasmanian Devil-Ken, or GekiJyu Devil-Ken for short. Issei, Fuyuko and Joseph were the JyuKen top students being able to utilize their style and being able to conjured their Geki, they were also known as the New Generation Triangle.

"But I'll be blunt." He said in a serious tone. "I'm happen to be an exorcist." The statement shocked everyone in the room. They knew that the boy is a follower due to the cross but to hear that he is an exorcist is a big surprise.

"I see. And I take it that the reason you learned JyuKen is so you could annihilate Devils and such." Rias said frowned.

"Consider that my family is related to the church and train me to be an exorcist, then yes." Joseph responded. "But I am following the JyuKen teachings."

Understood what he means, Issei quote. "JyuKen is the fist of justice, that shall protect those in need." It was those words that engraved them in their youth, Fuyuko also understands.

"That much is true." Joseph nodded in agreement. "All I ever fought were only stray, deranged and monstrous Devils that do what they please all the while harming the innocent."

"And what make us to you?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes. Both sides may be on ceasefire but is without a doubt that they still hold hostility to one another, even if the Devil noble and their Peerage hasn't done anything wrong most members of the churches don't trust them.

Issei looks at his master before at Joseph, deep down he hopes that they're still friends even if they are in different sides but we the return of the RinJyuKen Akugata they must put out their differences and join forces.

After a few seconds, Joseph finally respond. "Well, as long as you only live up to your Devil jobs and not causing troubles, you are save from being on the list of extermination." That respond made Rias a bit upset and mad at the accusation.

"But with that aside. Issei, Fuyuko." Joseph addressed to his fellow GekiJyuKen practitioners. "Master Shafu has explained to me about everything about you two." He said which caused Issei and Fuyuko to tensed up.

 _Time Skip..._

GekiCrimson and GekiPink were panting and shaking after what the Stray Devil has pulled. It all started after the whole Joseph drama when the ORC received new orders on exterminate another Stray that appeared in Kuoh, in the same time reports of a mysterious howling that appeared at nights in which they said that the people they found were in completed terrified by the howl. Concluded that that those are no coincidence and the Stray maybe working with RinJyuKen Akugata they set off to go after whatever it was. On that night, they chase the Stray, known as Karnis, as he reached to the abandoned building everybody have gathered and set up the trap, this time they're confident that they won't let the Stray to get away. However, a big surprise awaits them.

As it turns out, Karnis the Stray Devil, was indeed a RinJyuKen practitioner as he called out his Ringi and used a technique known as Erai Tōboe as he howls like a canine, the howling has put Rias, Akeno and Yuuto on their knees as they shake and they could not stand up. So Issei, Koneko and Fuyuko went to face him, the three of them managed to face toe to toe with the Stray and as soon as the other three were beginning to stand up Karnis decided to retreat as soon as he cast a smoke spell to blind their sight.

Rias has been disappointed of the another failure and she seems more determinate on finding the Stray again and eliminate it, so the group devise a strategy to counter the Stray since they are aware of his technique. So on the next day, they got hold of the stray causing panic in the area and the Occult Research Club went to action.

Of course they had a strategy prepared to against Karnis, but however things weren't at their favour since they caught in a trap by Karnis' suppose ally and the Stray has use his technique again and it seems to be much stronger this time since a few best fighters are experiencing the worst feeling ever. Issei and Fuyuko, transformed into GekiCrimson and GekiPink, went fighting the Stray as best as they could but however the Stray managed to use a different version of Erai Tōboe that knocks them down then use the first version to put them in such a stated.

"Ehehehehehe! It seems you couldn't handle my Erai Tōboe* technique even with the courage you have!" Karnis evilly snickered. * _ **Great Howling**_ *

"Damn it..." GekiCrimson groaned.

"What should we do...?" GekiPink asked.

Rias eyeing on the Stray Devil, even in her current stated she still feels angry and frustrated at the moment. The strategy she has planned has failed, she has underestimated his affiliated to the RinJyuDen, she could not expected for them to be helping Karnis out and bringing them into a trap. She wanted to help out and blasted up the Stray but she could not get up on her feet.

Karnis slowly walks towards the group, planned on finishing the job. Until a third party came.

"That's far enough, Stray Devil!"

Everyone turn to the source of voice, it was Joseph! And right now he was wearing a exorcist robe as he approach the scene.

"Joseph..." GekiPink awed to see the boy here.

Karnis looks at Joseph as a displeased expression appeared on his face. "Great, just what I need, an exorcist." But no matter, he'll just put him on his knees like the rest.

As soon as Joseph stops his tracks, he grabs hold on his robe before pulling off to reveal another set of clothes. A gray training jacket with black lines and a black SCRTC logo, he has GekiChangers on both of his forearms, black pants and gray sneakers.

"Those clothes…" GekiPink gawked.

"Joseph, you…" GekiCrimson said looking at his clothes.

"I've searched deep within me on which principles I must follow." Joseph placed a hand on his chest, clenched as he shot a determined look. "This is what I chose!"

Joseph went in a Wushu hand posture. " _Tagire! Power of the Beast!_ " He called out.

" _Beast On!_ " He called out as he punched his right fists into his left palms and the fingers on his left hand pressed down on the knuckles.

Then Joseph was engulfed in a bright light. When the light dies down, he has now change into a new attire like Issei and Fuyuko.

He was now donned in a suit similar to Issei and Fuyuko's in gray colour, with gray boots and gray gloves under his GekiChangers. The claw mark was on the centre of his chest like the Gekirangers, a black line below the mark was form into some form of crescent. Not much is now for details except for black crescent marks on both shoulders. He wore a gray helmet with black visor and a small pair of ear-like protrusions were on the top. Joseph has become the third Gekiranger known as GekiGrey!

"Pure emotions within that breaks through." Joseph called out moving through kata motions. "Unyielding Heart, GekiGrey!"

Joseph's change has shocked everyone around especially GekiCrimson and GekiPink, not only did he reveal his uniform but he changed into a Gekiranger! Did he had a change of heart and wanted to help out even though they're Devils and one 1/2 Fallen Angel?

"Hmp!" Karnis snorted unimpressed. "You think you can take me on? Try it!" He taunted.

GekiGrey takes the challenge as he charge ahead, only for the Stray to smirk.

" _Ringi! Erai Tōboe!_ " Karnis called out as he howl like a canine sending a sound shockwave towards the new Gekiranger.

As soon as the Ringi hits GekiGrey, he wasn't fazed by it, in fact he keeps charging in as begin to battle crie. As soon as he got close to the Stray Devil, he reared back his left fist then thrust punching at the chest sending Karnis far.

The Stray rolled to the ground before standing up clenching to the chest were he got hit.

"Bakana! How can you move?! My Ringi should make you cower in fear!" Karnis exclaimed. When someone is hit by Erai Tōboe it struck fear to the body of the victims as they will be unable to move.

"I am the 'Unyielding Heart'. I put all of my heart into my body and mind, strengthen them so I would break through any obstacles!" GekiGrey exclaimed. That much true, Joseph has been putting all of his heart into his style over the years, not only that he also develop his mental quite well that he wouldn't be so distraught by any psychology relates and developing courage when facing against Stray Devils during his time as an exorcist. Overall, he would not yield to any enemy who would have the upperhand.

GekiGrey then jogged towards GekiCrimson and GekiPink, the effect of the Ringi was wearing off as they stop shaking, the third Gekiranger stops as he was in front of them. He held up his hands as his visor stares them as the two looks at him in awe.

"I could not express how sorry I am for mistreating you two..." GekiGrey apologizing his words were fill with regrets, he could not take back for he said the other day.

"Joseph..." GekiCrimson mumble.

GekiPink was touched by GekiGrey's honest apology, sure she had lied to her two friends for years and she deserve the bad treatment but there he is regretting his actions and wants to make up.

The two looks at one another and then looks at GekiGrey, they both grab his hands as he help them to stand up on their feet.

"The three of us are the New Generation Triangle." GekiGrey spoked. "We were appointed to become the new Gekirangers." He pointed his fist.

GekiCrimson stares it before pointing his own fist touching GekiGrey's. "The three of us as a team."

GekiPink points her own fist touching their's, making a triple fist bump. "All for one and one for all."

The three now official Gekiranger team turns around to face towards Karnis and each of them took a fighting stance of their own.

"So that's how you all wanna play? Fine!" Karnis proclaimed as he went a few katas as Rinki was flared over his body. " _RinJyu Dingo-Ken; Ringi! Jujin Jashin Hen!_ "

Just then the Rinki on his body has cover up his entire body as he undergo a transformation. As the Rinki died down, it reveals a new creature; it was monstrous humanoid half-man half-dingo which people would probably mistake it for a werewolf, surprisingly he has another pair of arms and has long sharp claws on his fingers, three tails and has four horns on top of his head. This was no longer Karnis the Stray Devil, he's Karnis the Wild Demonic Dingo.

Karnis snarled as it glares at the Gekirangers.

"His transformation is different than the others..." GekiPink said with a hint of concerned.

"He isn't the first Stray I saw going through a change, don't let your guard down." GekiCrimson advised.

"Then let us end this!" GekiGrey proclaimed.

The three charge towards the Rinrinaku as they readied themselves. The first to make the first move was GekiCrimson as he punch at it's chest follow by a roundhouse kick only to be blocked by one of its arms, then GekiPink and GekiGrey appeared on each of it's sides as they start attacking releasing GekiCrimson's leg. The Gekirangers begin to attack Karnis as the monster was returning the favour as he attacks as well, one punch was aiming at GekiPink until she dodge before she palm strike him a few times, GekiGrey dodge a kick before punching at it's right side before dodging and parrying the two arms, then GekiCrimson punches Karnis at different places all the while dodging and blocking it's attacks.

The three stood back from the Rinrinaku as they both reared their fists before thrusting them at the same time with a triple punches to the chest sending Karnis back far, the Devil Dingo hits a tree behind him until it snap as half of the tree falls.

The Occult Research Club were watching the scene the whole time with Rias, Akeno, Koneko ad Yuuto were slowly regain their strength as the effect of the Ringi was wearing off. None of them would have never expect to see the same boy who have shun Issei and Fuyuko to come and helping them out, especially working as a team. What could have made him change his mind?

Karnis managed to stand up as snarled at the Gekirangers. Growled it cross it's arms before it spoke. " ** _Ringi...! Yasei Inu Hitokuchi...!*_** " As it said those words it's hands were covered by Rinki until it spread it's arms as the Rinki covered hands took shape of dingo heads. * ** _Wild Dog Bite_** *

"Woah...!" GekiCrimson gawked at the technique.

"Ah!" GekiPink gasped.

Karnis reared back his fists as it thrust them sending the dingo heads projectiles towards the team. Thinking fast, GekiGrey steps in to counter them.

"Leave this to me! _GekiJyu Devil-Ken! Geki Waza!_ " GekiGrey does several katas as his Geki flares. " _Dora Dora Dan!_ *" He unleashed a manifested gray aura mechanical tasmanian devil. * ** _Gong Gong Bullet_** *

The giant Geki manifested Tasmanian Devil charge towards the projectiles as it bites them one by one before charging at Karnis, the aura beast bites on the Rinrinaku before lifting it up and bringing down to the ground before it fading away.

"Issei, Fuyuko," Gekigrey addressed his teammates. "Let's use _those_ Geki Wazas."

"'Those'?" GekiPink repeated in confused.

"'Those'..." GekiCrimson realise something. "You mean those we all agreed to work on?"

"Yes." GekiGrey nodded.

The three put their hands together as they focus their Geki. All the while, the ORC were watching them.

"What do you think they're doing?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it might be over soon." Rias said as she observe the three as they focus.

Karnis was struggling to standing up, after being lift and smash to the ground has left it to be in complete mess, after a few seconds the Wild Demonic Dingo managed to stand up not before the three Gekirangers were finished.

" _GekiJyu Ratel-Ken..._ "

" _GekiJyu Wolverine-Ken..._ "

" _GekiJyu Devil-Ken..._ "

" _Geki Waza!_ " The three called out at the same time before they charge ahead as Geki flared from their bodies with their respected colours. " _Kamu Kamu Meichu!_ " * ** _Bite Bite Hit_** *

GekiCrimson was the first to hit as he thrust both his cupped hands infused with Geki, a fade image of a honey badger's head appeared, striking Karnis. GekiPink follow as she too thrusting her own cupped hands infused with Geki, a fade image of a wolverine's head appeared, striking Karnis as well. Then GekiGrey came as thrust his cupped hands also infused with his Geki, a fade image of a tasmanian devil's head appeared, also striking Karnis but he wasn't done as he did spin he thrusting his hands again giving one final strike that internally cause great damage to Karnis as it was send far away before rolling on the ground.

The three Gekirangers stood side by side as they look at the Rinrinaku, electricity of energy was running through Karnis' body as sparks appears all over until it's stops, then the dingo beast-man was revert back to Karnis the Stray Devil with scars and wounds all over.

"We did it." GekiGrey said as he calms down.

"Al right!" GekiCrimson exclaimed.

" _We did it!_ " GekiPink skipped quoted Retsu's line again.

The Kamu Kamu Meicha is a technique that three of them have developing during their days in training. It was Issei's enthusiastic idea, consider it that their inner beast style are predators that bites their preys so they have a lot in commun. Deep down, the three of them were happy to use the technique they worked on as a team.

 _Time Skip...  
_

After the fight, the ORC were trying to get answers from Karnis about the Survivors were abouts, sadly the Stray could not give a proper answer as he acts all ferrell and animalistic. Joseph conclude that it might have been the effect of Rinki mixing with his uncontrollable personality and the effect of Jujin Jashin Hen. With no choice, Rias eradicate the Stray, although their job was completed it left a bitterness to their victory since they haven't done much and the Gekirangers did all the work.

After that they all went back to the club room, with Joseph joining them in which Rias didn't mind. After returning back, Joseph was facing Issei and Fuyuko as he apologizing again, then Issei said that it was nothing but then he ask why he suddenly wanted to help.

That's where Joseph answer this;

"After hearing about you reincarnated into a devil servant and Fuyuko who has been hiding her true heritage I was overwhelmed with emotions. I have thought I lost my friends from the deeps of the Underworld, and I thought your JyuKen style have been corrupted and lost your Hearts of Justice. And with how I was educated about Devils in my exorcist training, I lost sight of it. That was until, Master Shafu shown me your previous fights records, I was awestruck to see that you two still hold the Heart of Justice. We have been training together for all these years and deep down I knew that you two are still the same. Also, he told me that the Bible has another role beside teaching God's teachings; it is also a story to teach everyone how to be good people and live thier lives. Perhaps it was because of it that I have developing a heart of justice. I'll pray every night if I have to apologize to God but I'll also state my reasons to fight side by side with you."

"So...please allow me to join in order to prevent the RinJyuDen."

And with that he pleaded on his knees and bowed. But to his surprise, and joy, Issei and Fuyuko told him that he didn't need to ask as he's already part of the team and all the things he said were forgotten. In tears of joy Joseph sworn on his life that he'll do his best, wiping off tears he addressed to the Gremory group that he will not report to the Church about his actions and even proclaimed that he'll pray to God to apologising for joining forces.

Rias was a bit against of the idea of a member of a Church joining forces with them, but since Joseph is affiliated with GekiJyuKen and it was Shafu's suggested. Seeing how Joseph have accepted both Issei and Fuyuko and apologized, she could not say otherwise, heck he even thanked her for bringing Issei back to life which was a bit surprise.

And with that, the new Gekiranger team is setted and quite an odd combo. Issei, a Devil. Fuyuko, a half-Fallen Angel. Joseph, a affiliated of the Church. Three opposites sides members joining forces, how ironic. But that won't stop them from protecting the weak and continuing to train.

* * *

 _Time skip...  
_

"Yes, yes! Run you humans, run in fear and despair! Give it all to the survivors of the RinJyuDen!" Cried announcing a Rinrinshi as Rinshi were attacking randomly as people were running away.

As always, the Survivor RinJyuDen are still planning on their plans on harvesting humans' screams and despairs to make them stronger.

"Hold it right there!"

"Hmm?" Rinrinshi heard a voice as he turns around to see who it was.

The ones that didn't run away were three teenagers wearing multicolor clothes. They are Issei Hyoudou, Fuyuko Akiyama and Joseph Kitagawa.

"Who are you pests? No matter, Rinshi go make those brats scream!" The Rinrinshi ordered as the foot soldiers turns towards them.

As the large group of Rinshi were gathered, multiple magic circles appeared in mid air. Looking at the circles it was like they were formed into the inside of a dome.

"What the-" The Rinrinshi was shocked to see the new event and his sentence was cut off as a new voice was heard.

"My, my. You and your little friends are trapped like rats. Fufufufu." The Rinrinshi raise his head to the air to see Akeno, dressed in miko, floating in mid air.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rinrinshi." Then the Rinrinshi turns to see Rias walking towards the three GekirJyuKen-users along with Yuuto and Koneko.

"Grrrrrr-!" The Rinrinshi growled in anger, he may not understand what is going on but he's sure that those kids were trying to stop him. So only for one thing to do...

"Jujin Jashin Hen!"

There the Rinrinshi transforms into his Beast-Man form and it was reveal the his form is based on a panda.

"I am the RinJyu Panda-Ken user, Dapan!" The now known Dapan declared.

"...A panda?" Koneko questioned.

"Normally I'm for the support on protecting the Pandas, but this one doesn't need to be protect." Yuuto commented.

"Right on that." Issei agreed. "Alright, let's go!"

Issei, Fuyuko and Joseph went wushu position.

" _Tagire! Power of the Beast!_ " The three announced. " _Beast On!_ "

After activated the GekiChangers they transformed yet again as Gekirangers.

"My style is full of overwhelming determination." GekiCrimon announced doing his katas. "Powered Body, GekiCrimson!"

"Pure emotions within that breaks through." GekiGrey announced doing his own katas. "Unyielding Heart, GekiGrey!"

"The great wings of beauty in this technique." GekiPink announced doing her graceful katas. "Graceful Technique, GekiPink"

"Our blazing Geki is proof of justice!" Gekirangers called. "Jyuken Sentai!" All three called before moving into a pose. "Gekiranger!"

* * *

 **OKAY! I'M DONE RIGHT THERE!**

 **If I don't update now I may have not get the chances, I would like to write down the giant battles but that would be to much of a hassle.**

 **So hopefully you all enjoy part 2 of _Highschool DxD_ x _Gekiranger_ fanfic.  
**

 **I would also like to commented on the new season of DxD, I give thumbs up... but I would go without the whole Oppai Dragon nonsenses...**

 **Seriously, Issei's true potential, a way to power up, children that chant oppai (those are children, dammit) and the song... seriously... I wish there was a non-pervert and non oppai-obsession Issei fanfics, but most of them has Issei being too OP. Anyone know a good one? If not I mind make one in the future.**

 **I don't read the LN, to be honest so I don't know much, so I rely on the Wiki Fandom pages, spoilers and other DxD fanfics that follows the LN.**

 **So anyway, Issei has become a new Gekiranger as GekiCrimson. Also, two new members have joined and they're OCs who happens to be affiliated or origins,** ** **basically this chapter is introductions of the two them**. I have planned about this team for a long time, since the Three Factions made a truce and in an alliance in canon, so what the heck. They're be know as the Trinity Gekirangers. Since the canon Gekirangers are big cats motifs, I use small mammal predators motifs. One more thing; Joseph would be a reincarnated Angel later on.**

 **First off, Issei's catchphrase is; " _My style is full of overwhelming protection. Powered Body, GekiCrimson!_ ", and he represent the Body in the triangle.**

 **Here are the OCs' bio;**

 **Fuyuko Akiyama**

 **Gender: F**

 **Race: Fallen Angel/Human hybrid**

 **Appearance:**

 **A girl with black hair tied in buns on both sides, and emerald green eyes.**

 **JyuKen uniform: A pink training jacket with black lines and a black SCRTC logo, short black skirt and pink sneakers.**

 **Gekiranger: GekiPink**

 **Beast Fist style: Wolverine**

 **GekiJyu Wolverine-Ken**

 **Gekiwaza (so far):**

 **Hana Hana Dan ( _Flower Flower Bullet_ )**

 **Hasu Hasu Mai ( _Lotus Lotus Dance_ )**

 **Kamu Kamu Meichu ( _Bite Bite Hit_ )**

 **Catchphrase; " _The great wings of beauty in this technique. Graceful Technique, GekiPink_ "**

 **Triangle; Technique**

 **History;**

 **Fuyuko is the daughter of a human and a Fallen Angel, meaning she is a Fallen Angel/Human hybrid.**

 **Her father, a human, died tragically from an illness. After a whole year, her mother, a Fallen Angel, have protect her from the extremist priests but however she never heard from her since then and spending the rest of the year worried about her.**

 **She then meet Issei and Joseph after they defend her from bullies and they become her friends. She also learn that they practice an unique kenpo known as JyuKen, seeing the beauty in the art she wished to learn it in which she was accepted. In the beginning it was hard but within time she excel rapidly, one of the instructors; Retsu Fukami, has observed her progress and saw she has great potential seeing that she utilize 'Techniques' in her movements without realizing herself. And so, once in awhile Retsu gives Fuyuko private lesson in the style of the art and she progressing quite well.**

 **Several years later, she, along Issei and Joseph, have become top students in JyuKen. It wasn't long until Shafu finds out about her heritage since she sprout her black feathered wings and giving off an aura of a Fallen Angel, Shafu reassured her not to worried or be afraid as he didn't care about her blood much to her delight, but he did also advised her that she should tell her close ones about her but she was too afraid.**

 **Right before she starts high school, she heard rumours about black winged figures in many towns, believed that one of them is her mother she went on a journey to find her much to everyone's protest, and she has gone through town to town investigating the rumours for an entire year.**

 **Joseph Kitagawa**

 **Gender: M**

 **Race: Human (formerly), Reincarnated Angel * _in the near future_ ***

 **Appearance:**

 **A boy with dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes.**

 **JyuKen uniform: A gray training jacket with white lines and a black SCRTC logo, black pants and gray sneakers.**

 **Gekiranger: GekiGrey**

 **Beast Fist style: Tasmanian Devil**

 **GekiJyu Devil-Ken**

 **Gekiwaza (so far):**

 **Dora Dora Dan ( _Gong Gong Bullet_ )**

 **Junsui Junsui Tsuki ( _Pure Pure Thrust_ )**

 **Kamu Kamu Meichu ( _Bite Bite Hit_ )**

 **Catchphrase; " _Pure emotions within that breaks through. Unyielding Heart, GekiGrey!_ "**

 **Triangle; Heart**

 **History;**

 **His family lineage is related to the church, much like Irina's family. He, along Irina, are childhood friends of Issei and was the only one who know that the former is a girl. After Irina's family moved to England he was depressed, until Issei shows him JyuKen that he learn recently.**

 **Aware that his family would train him to become an exorcist, and JyuKen is the fist of justice, he trains to his heart's content. Ran, one of the instructors, saw his devotion in the art offers him special advises and private lesson.**

 **When he learned that his animal style is a Tasmanian Devil, he began to hate it due to the name 'Devil', however Shafu reassured him the possibilities and the style he put into would be in good use.**

 **Around in the fourth grade, he and Issei defend Fuyuko from the bullies and they befriend her. Learning that Fuyuko wishes to learn JyuKen, they introduce her to their mentors and begin training, with his and Issei's help as well.**

 **Several years later, Joseph, along with Issei and Fuyuko, have become top students. It wasn't long before his family moved to town, due to his father's job, but he promise that he will continued to train.**

 **During his first high school year, he has developing Geki Waza against Devils. Despise his work, most priests and exorcists shun him because of his GekiJyu Devil-Ken.**

 **Trivia;**

 **His parents named him after 'Joseph' from the Bible, wishes for their son to be blessed.**

 **His colour represent the mix of his animal style (black) and him being a Reincarnated Angel (white).**

 **It's all I got for now and the trivias haven't yet be fill. But I'll do as soon as I continue to write down another part. Oh, I should also mentioned that there will be more OCs Gekirangers in the future.  
**

 **So, for now I'm doned for this part. Stayed tuned for the third part, and expected some differences from the DxD canon plot.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Opening

=Cue Gekiranger Opening=

 _Three supernatural races unseen by the world… Once in a Great War for the world, the Three Great Powers._

As the narrating speak, an image that depicting Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils from different sides in a war.

 _Now today, they're in ceasefire._

The imagine burns away as a new image appeared depicting the three factions on their own territory without any fighting.

 _One faction, the demonic race of the Underworld; Devils._

It swift to a shadowing group until they reveal to be the Occult Research Club with their wings sprouts.

 _The other, the Holy race that serves under God and from Heaven; Angels._

Then it swift towards to another shadowing group until light shines upon them with their white wings sprouts (all the while their faces being covered by the light.)

 _And lastly, the ones that fell from Heaven; Fallen Angels._

Then the last shadowing group appeared until they revealed to be Raynare and her group with their black wings sprout.

 _There is a group consisted of each of the Factions who are working together to fight the remaining enemy. As they train, learn and change._

Three shadowing individuals steps out as they walking before together side by side as magic circles appears each on top of them depicting the factions they belong, until they revealed to be the New Gekirangers before striking poses. GekiCrimson pressed his fists together.

 _Sō sa GEKI! GEKI! kageki ni_

 _Gang-Gang yukō ze!_

The opening starts with each of the Gekirangers fighting the RinJyuDen Rinshis in a different area. GekiCrimson in an abandoned area with a ruined mansion. GekiGrey in a forest. Then GekiPink in a beach.

 _Moeyo asu wo kaeru tame ni_

 _Gekirenjā!_

The Gekirangers each striking a pose until they mysteriously teleported into one area, as they appeared they strike a team pose as magic circles appeared behind them until they flash.

 _DxD Geki!_

 _Kono daichi kizande 'ru kodō ni ima Izanaware me wo samasu_

Issei is seen doing practice katas until he turns around as he looks at Rias sitting on top of the rooftop staring at him. There, the full moon shining upon them, has a Devil magic circle as the head of GekiRatel appeared.

 _Gekiwaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome_

Then Joseph and Fuyuko were also doing practice katas, as images of Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko and Asia appeared one ad a time as heads of GekiWolverine and GekiDevil appeared.

 _Seigi no kemono-tachi yo_

Issei, Joseph and Fuyu, in a black background, slowly lift their heads and they then raise their hands in the air.

 _Migakinuita yasei no pawā_

Thunder strikes as shadowing silhouettes were standing on a huge rock.

 _Kokoro to waza to karada kara_

One individual reveals himself as Ryoga, clenched his fist tightly he swings away.

Then quick shots of the Gekirangers doing their transformation routine.

 _Sō sa GEKI! GEKI! kageki ni Gang-Gang yukō ze!_

The scene shows the Gekirangers and the Occult Research Club the Rinshis. Then shift to GekiCrimson fighting against Riser as their fists collide created shockwaves of mix fire and Geki.

 _Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo_

Then a quick shot of Sona Sitri with her peerage, then we arrived at the office of SCRTCH with Miki, Shafu and the other Kenseis, and finally a quick shot of the previous Gekirangers.

 _Dō da GEKI! GEKI! shigeki wo Bang-Bang kanjite_

On top of a building, Gekirangers flares in Gekir as they summoned their GekiBeasts and a quick flash to reveal GekiMusha possed. Inside the cockpit, the Gekirangers performs their signature Gekiwaza as GekiMusha charge with its attack.

 _Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsuyoku naru no sa_

The Gekirangers appears in an open field as they fight with their former comrades as GekiCrimson fights Ryoga in his Heavy Komodo form. GekiCrimson's left hand glows as the Boosted Gear appears with the gems shines.

 _Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā_

The three Gekirangers doing a triple fist bump as they turn their heads and then their wings, minus GekiGrey, sprouts.

 _Gekirenjā!_

The Gekirangers done their posse as their GekiBeasts were behind them.

* * *

 **So here's the opening.**


	4. Preparing for the Rating Game

**Here's the new chapter taking place in _Phoenix of the Battle School Building_ arc. Oh wait, it isn't called an arc, is actually a volume... oh well.**

* * *

Issei walks through the hallways to get back to his and Yuuto's room after drinking a glass of water. He was inside of one the Gremory's villas located in the woods in which the Occult Research Club were staying, they had planned on training themselves for ten days so they would be ready for the Rating Game against Rias' fiancé, Riser Phenex.

It all started when the members of the ORC, especially Issei, noticed how off Rias was acting as she spacing out more than ever, as if she has something on her mind. Then that one night, as Issei was busy with his thoughts when Rias suddenly appeared via teleportation magic circle in his room and what comes next was unexpecting; she asked him to take her virginity.

After hearing her said that, Issei was utterly in shocked and surprised. His composed and modest master offer him her virginity was so unusual! As soon as he finally return from shocking land, Rias has start stripping her clothes and makes her moves on him, Issei tries to talk her out but once she asked if she wasn't good enough he responded that she's a definition of beauty in which backfires him. Before she could do any further, someone else came out of the teleport magic circle and it turns out it was a maid, as soon as they saw her Rias stops what she was doing, after she apologize and left with the maid, who introduce her as Grayfia the servant of the Gremory House.

Issei couldn't understand quite yet, but he has a feeling that it must have something to do with Rias' back home, with the way she was acting so desperate and the maid certainly appeared mention that the master her brother, Sirzechs. He's a bit worry since then and he would have to ask the members of the peerage.

He had his answers as he, the rest of the peerage, and even Fuyuko and Joseph went to the clubroom with Rias and Akeno, and even Grayfia was there, that's where all is reveal.

As in turns out, Rias' father has made an arrange marriage for her daughter to marry the son of another devil family, the House of Phenex, one of the remain 72 Pillars. An arrangement as a way to ensure the future of Pure-Blooded Devils, however Rias wasn't please that her family would chose a husband for her and rushing too fast, and another reason is that her fiancé isn't much of a husband material.

Her fiancé is known as Riser Phenex, third son of the House of Phenex. When Riser came to the ORC clubroom, he attempt to take Rias to the Underworld to arrange the date of their wedding much to Rias' displeasure, the latter claimed that she'll never marry him.

To solve the solution, Grayfia proposed an unofficial Rating Game, it is a competition between two Devils with a peerage and shares many similarities of the board game Chess. If Rias win she would be off of her engagement, but if Riser wins Rias would agree to settle the engagement and marry him.

So with the agreement settled, Rias was giving ten days to train to be fully prepared for the Rating Game. Due to her lack of servants she is in completed disadvantage due to Riser having a completed set of fifteen servants, so she has her servants to train to improved themselves.

Issei also learns more about being a Devil as he train with Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno. Even Joseph and Fuyuko came one day to help them out, they brought training menus made by Shafu for the peerage and train them as well.

However he had difficulties with his magic but he improves little by little. He also secretly trains to create his own magic-based techniques. He even learned that he unlocked an ability known as Touki after a practice match with Koneko, so he also practice it in order to fully use it.

As Issei walks he was thinking about Riser. The first time Issei meet Riser, he did not like him one bit. He saw the way he put the moves on Rias and how much he wants to take her. The birdbrain is also an arrogant jerk and just by seeing his female only Peerage he can tell that he is a playboy and a lecher. In his opinion, the only reason he wanted to marry Rias is to add in his 'harem', that's just his opinion. But there may be another reason as to why Rias doesn't want to marry Riser, is true that the arranged marriage is for the benefit of the Pure-Blood Devils and she could be engage to someone else rather than Riser, but clearly she claims she'll find a suitable husband on her own.

As he walks he noticed that there was someone, whose presence was familiar, still awake despite the late hour.

Curious, Issei strolled through the villa and he spotted his master was reading a book. She sat by the window in the study room, wearing only her pink nightgown, and a pair of red-trimmed glasses could be seen on her face. Once again, Issei was captivated by the sight of Rias Gremory under the moonlight that shone through the window. Snapped out of his reverie after a moment, the pawn decided to approach his king.

"Buchou?" Rias turned her head towards her pawn. "What are you doing here at this hour? You should get some sleep", Issei said as he walked towards his master.

"Ah, Ise", Rias turned to her pawn. "I still have to look for more information about Phenex. Why don't you come here and sit with me? I can appreciate a company", Rias said patting an empty spot next to her.

Issei smiled lightly as he complied and sat next to his master. "So… Ars Goetia?" Issei asked as he noticed the book Rias was reading. The king simply nodded. "Buchou, I didn't know that you're wearing glasses", the pawn said again commenting at Rias' glasses.

Rias fixed her glasses' position. "Well, it's just for looks. It makes me able to think better and more calmly", Rias replied with a small smile, before she returned to her reading.

Issei remained silent to let his master finished her reading, then after a while, Rias let out a sigh as she closed the book. "Um… How did it go?" Issei asked.

"I could only confirm how formidable our opponent will be." Rias replied as she removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose.

Issei has a confused look, and he asked, "What do you mean?"

Rias turned to her pawn and let out a sigh. "We're facing against a Phenex, and I'm sure you know what it means."

It didn't take that long for Issei to figured it out as he responded. "Like the sacred beast immortal bird, the Phoenix." He has his suspicious that Riser's family was named after the bird.

Rias nodded, "Thought they're devils, his clan has the same power of the immortal bird. They are also a Marquis family, considered elite even among the 72 Pillars." She explained. "They possess control over fire and wind, and also; immortality. Just like a Phoenix".

"So an enemy that won't die?" Issei asked with widened eyes. "Meaning that no matter how hard people try they won't be down, right?"

"Precisely." Rias nodded. "Even if you injured them, they heal right away. Even if you tear apart their limbs, stabbing their hearts or cut off their heads, none of those would work."

"But even if they are immortals, they're still Devils, right?" Issei said gaining Rias' attention. "Meaning that they still share the same weaknesses."

"That's right, even with the power to generate they are not immune towards divine powers and the element of light." Rias said. "But fortunately we don't have someone who could bring out any of those."

' _And I can't force_ her _to use that power..._ ' She thought referring to the one person she knows and close to. "And Riser has participated 10 Rating Games since he has started."

Issei frowned over the information, he did remembered that Riser claimed that he never lost a Rating game. "So how good is that Yakitori, anyway? He said he never lost a Rating Game before." Issei asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"By technicality..." Rias paused as she tried to find a definite answer, then shook her head, "No, not really. He's record is 8 victories and only 2 lost. But however, those lost were on purpose, he done out of kindness for the families that his clan's has ties with.

Issei was silent, so the one man who rise up in Rating Game has won 8 victories but when facing his clans' ties he lost on purpose, needless to say Riser really does looked down on people and he could have gone all out if he wasn't so arrogant.

"When the Rating Games became popular, the ones who rose the most is the House of Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the games were introduced. In the games where the King also participates, the strength of the Phenex became more clear. The House of Phenex is the leading group in the Ultimate Class. They are literally immortal. Many devils found that out the hard way." then Rias continued after letting out an exasperated sigh, "This entire rating game was planned as if to tell me that I have no choice but to comply with the marriage…" Rias finished with tone of resignation.

"Say, Buchou…" Rias turned her attention again to Issei's call. "Why do you oppose this marriage so much? Not about marrying Riser particularly, rather, you oppose the entire idea of arranged marriage. Why is it?" Riser is the kind of man that no woman want to be with, but giving the circumstances of Rias' house she couldn't possibly reject the arrangement.

Rias remained silent for a second before signed. "It's because …I'm a Gremory." Issei was confused by Rias' answer. "Back at my home, people only see me as Rias of Gremory instead of myself. Many men like Riser only see me as a trophy because I'm a heiress of my family name…"

"Do you hate it?" Issei asked after taking in his master's words.

"No, I feel proud of it." Rias shook her head. "I'm proud being a Gremory. I'm more than happy to inherit my household. It's just…" Issei saw Rias' gazed at the night sky outside the window, as if she was longing something. "I wish to be seen as simply me, Rias, not as Rias Gremory. That's why I go to attend school in human world, because everyone sees me as Rias, not the heiress of Gremory household from 72 pillars. Raiser only sees me as a trophy to be obtained, and I don't want that…" Sadness appears on her eyes.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have." She said.

Issei was taking everything that his master said and understands. Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory household, wished to be seen and loved as only Rias. But due to her house's problems she's having complicated feelings. He knows that as a man, through the lessons of Ken, he must appease and comfort a maiden.

"I like who you are." Rias wiped her welling-up tears and she looked at Issei. "It doesn't matter to me, Gremory or the Devils' world, you are Rias the president of the Occult Research Club and the master of this Peerage." Issei said. "You know, do you remember that day when our eyes met?"

Rias immediately remembered when she spotted Issei dragging his two friends from her classroom's window. Sure, Rias had been interested in Issei ever since the pawn entered the first year of the Kuou high-school, but she did not expect that Issei still remembered that day. He remembered such a mundane event?

Issei averted his eyes the other way and a tint of red shade appeared on his cheeks. "Well… When I saw you from your classroom that day… I thought, 'beautiful', when I took a good look on your appearance, your hair, everything." Issei said as he awkwardly scratched his cheek.

Rias listened at Issei as she still managed to suppress a blush that starting to creep out on her face. "Not only that, when you saved me from dying that day…" Issei continued as he closed his eyes and his smile grew slightly. "I was really grateful… but in the beginning I wasn't really in the best of mood since I believed that I was turned by force and my freedom taken away. But hey, at least I'm not a servant of some slave driver sadistic devil."

Rias started to smile as well when she knew that Issei was glad about his resurrection. "And do you remember what you said to me in the clubroom after we rescued Asia?"

Rias blinked once before she nodded at her pawn's question. "Then, just like you and the others will be there for me, I , Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and even Asia will be there for you", Issei said with confidence in his eyes. "When we learned that the RinJyuDen survivors were making their moves, you didn't ignore the innocents and willing to help me and my friends in our fight to finish them once in for all."

"And in my… No, in our eyes, you're not simply Rias Gremory, you are Rias, our master, our dear friend, the third-year student of Kuoh Academy and also the president of Occult Research Club. And also…" Issei's tone turned slightly embarrassed. "You're also the senpai that I admire so much…" Issei finished with grin.

Rias could not hold down her blush anymore as her cheeks turned deep red, which was not noticed due to lack of light in the room. "So then you don't have to carry this worry alone, you know. Everyone's gotten stronger day by day, we're all in this together. Me, Asia, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, Yuuto, heck even Fuyuko and Joseph." That much true, the two GekiJyuKen users didn't like Riser either in the club room that day and they have helped the Gremory Peerage with their training.

"And so, we don't want you marrying Riser anymore than you do. We'll all do our best." Issei declared.

Rias smiled wider, "Issei... come here," she reached her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, resting his head against her pillow-like chest.

"Erm... Buchou... what are you-?" Issei nervously whispered, blushing.

"Shh... let's just stay like this for a while," Rias whispered, nuzzling her face against his hair. Issei slowly nodded as he relaxed in his master's grip, feeling a little more comfort in her arms.

* * *

 **Next chapter will still take place in** ** _Phoenix of the Battle School Building_ , Honey Badger vs Fiery Bird. I was actually plan on putting the fight scene on this chapter but I'll separate them.**

 **You remembered I mention arc earlier? I think I'll try coming up with original arc names in the future.**


	5. Rating Game, Honey Badger vs Fiery Bird

**Here's** ** ** _Phoenix of the Battle School Building_ arc, yeah I'll call it an arc, and time for the Rating Game! ****

****Honey Badger vs Phoenix!****

* * *

After ten days of training the Gremory Peerage are ready, the time for the Rating Game against Riser has begin.

With every members of the ORC gathered in the club room, all wearing their school uniforms, exception of Asia and Issei as the former wears her nun outfit and the latter in his GekiJyuken uniform, Grayfia reappears and announced that they'll be transporting into the battleground, special area created for the Rating Games where they can do whatever they want to do. And with that, Joseph and Fuyuko wishes luck to the group as they left with Sona and Tsubaki since they're be watching their battles.

After being transport into the battlefield, it turns out that the area they're in is a replica of the school they attend, there they were told that their headquarters shall be the Occult Research Club room and Riser's the principal's office, and the Pawns are allowed to promote once they get into the enemy's territory.

The competition begin as the Gremory group have forged plans and strategies, have defeated a few members from the start with Issei and Koneko fought the four servants of Riser with Akeno blowing up the gym with them inside and Yuuto defeated three Pawns trapped in their trap. It is a good start, only for one of them, Koneko, to be defeated and retired by Riser's Queen. Joining up with the Knight, Issei and Yuuto fought the remained servants in which consisted of two Bishops, two Knights, two Pawns and one Rook.

Once Issei saw that they're outmatch, he has no choice but to transformed in order to be in equal match. The appearance of GekiCrimson has left the group in surprised (with one particularly bishop even more) since the new Gekirangers has gain the attention of the Underworld and they not expect him to be Rias' servant. He fought and defeated the Rook then to the other servants as they all been defeated, with only one left, due to the results of his training and the new techniques he made up, but his victory was soon cut short as both Akeno and Yuuto were eliminated by Riser's Queen.

GekiCrimson wasted no time as rushed to the school building and Promoted to Queen, after arrived to the rooftop where Rias and Riser were fighting, with Asia supporting her King, he declared that he'll fight the Phenex. Before he could do that, Riser's Queen was about to attack the three only for the crimson Gekiranger to protect them with the trait of the Rook, he didn't wasted time as he quickly defeats the Queen with his new version of Oki Oki Dan eliminated her.

Now all is left on Riser's Peerage was his Bishop, his little sister, Ravel Phenex and what's left of Rias was her Bishop Asia and her Pawn Issei.

"Is just you and me, Riser!" GekiCrimson exclaimed.

"Hmp!" Riser scoffed. "No matter, even if you defeated Yubelluna, I'll still crush you with my own bare hands and flames." Flames appeared on his back as they formed a pair of wings.

"Issei..." Rias worried for her Pawn knew that he can't not defeat him due to his immortality.

GekiCrimson turns his helmet covered head towards Rias. "Don't worry, milady. Just have faith in me, and I'll end your nightmare once and for all." He said with reassured smiled under his helmet.

Rias could not help but feel as if she should, despite the situation with the enemy having a huge advantage, but as she had said before the objective is to attack Riser mentally since his body is immortal. She give off a nod as GekiCrimson nodded and heading towards his opponent.

After a few meters, the Gekiranger raise his left arm in front as a glow wrapped around to formed the Boosted Gear. Seeing the Sacred Gear made the two Phenex siblings to widened their eyes.

"That's...! The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, Boosted Gear..." Ravel exclaimed in surprised.

"Heh, so the dear Rias has made the new Red Dragon Emperor into her household." Riser said sounded not all impressed. "No wonder why my servants were defeated. But that doesn't mean a dragon can defeat an immortal phoenix."

GekiCrimson raise his right hand and his index finger raised. "Okay, one; I didn't use my Boosted Gear ever since this game has started." That statement earn him a surprised expression from Riser. He then raise his middle finger making two fingers. "And two; since you claimed that a dragon can't defeat a phoenix, what about a Honey Badger? I'm pretty sure it could beat a fiery bird."

"Hmp! Trying to fool me by saying that you didn't use a Longinus-Type Sacred Gear since the very beginning of this match and you bested my servants without it, and even though you defeated Yubelluna it was pure luck. That won't work on me." Riser smirked arrogantly. "And for that last part; I don't know what your talking about. (Chuckle) Honey Badger... There's nothing that can defeat a phoenix!"

"I'm not bluffing." GekiCrimson said bluntly earning a look from Riser. "I literally didn't use it since all of this has begun and I defeated your pieces with only my JyuKen. And you shouldn't underestimate a Honey Badger by its size and appearance, it could have a lot of tricks."

Riser eyeing on the Gekiranger with a glare, he turn to his Bishop/sister. "Ravel, did he actually defeated the others without the power of the Dragon?" He needed to know if what the Pawn said is a bluff or not and he knew that his sister would since all she is was a spectator.

"Yes, he did!" Ravel exclaimed. "Even after transformed into his suit, he defeated the others with only his hand-to-hand combat and magic. He never once used the Boosted Gear, and I no doubt that he didn't use it back at the gym."

Back at the Council room, with Sona, Tsubaki, Joseph and Fuyuko watching the game the entire time.

"That much is true," Sona said adjusting her glasses. "Since the very beginning, Hyoudou has never use the Boosted Gear to fight his way through. Even if he is a skillful fighter, he could have use that power to end the fights quickly and yet he did not." She said. "Considered that the Sacred Gear is powerful but that doesn't mean it has no limits. If boosting more than its usual number, the body of the host won't stand that much power as it would consume all stamina and causing pain. Most people would think that is his strategy, however there is another reason for it, right?"

Sona turns to look at the two GekiJyuKen practitioners.

"Yes, there is a reason." Fuyuko nodded.

Back to the battlefield.

"So you've been holding back to your power this entire, knowing the limits of your body can endure. I admitted that you've done well on saving it to defeat your last opponent." Riser said with smug.

"There's that, and the fact is," GekiCrimson said earning Riser's attention. "Ever since I learned that I possess a tool that could kill God in me all this time, I hesitate and fear of it for awhile until I received encouragements and wise words from everyone I know who believed in me. So I made a decision; I'll only use this power as a last resort, emergency and..." He turns his head to look at Rias before turning back. "for my master!"

[ **BOOST!** ]

As the Boosted Gear announced GekiCrimson charge towards Riser as his Geki flare, with glimmer of sparks.

Riser was still standing, smirking arrogantly. "Try as you may, you won't do any harm to me." He muttered confident that he'll win anyway.

As GekiCrimson has gotten close to Riser, he reared back his right fist and thrust it.

POW!

His fist collide Riser's left cheek, the force of the punch push him.

' _Hmp. That enough won't to-_ ' Riser's thought were interrupted as he spilt off blood and felt a sensation he has never felt before. "What in the...?" Riser gasped.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson palm strike him to his right shoulder then deliver another punch to the chest followed by a front kick. Riser stumble back from the attacks, all the while feeling the same sensation.

[ **BOOST!** ]

The Crimson Gekiranger then delivers a barrage of punches and palm strikes at the Third son Phenex for a brief moment he throws one last punch to the face again in which send Riser far.

Riser's blazing wings appeared as he float away from the Gekiranger. Just then, he covered his mouth as he felt something welling up in his throat. He coughed hard, and spat out blood.

"This is...?" Riser gasped, gritting his teeth as he looked at his bloodstained hand, "This pain is-?!" He's eyes widened in outrage and horror as he looked back at GekiCrimson, "Impossible... this Pawn is strong enough to inflict pain on an immortal like me without the need for holy items?!"

Meanwhile, Rias was surprise as much as Riser, how did her Pawn managed to inflict pain on a Phenex that has immortality?

At the Council room, everyone (minus Joseph) were surprise to see a Phenex to feel pain.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked surprising to see Riser being in pain.

"Is it his Geki that does him harm?" Sona wondered before looking towards Fuyuko and Joseph.

"Don't look a me, I'm also surprised to see it." Fuyuko waved her hands.

"I taught him how to do it." The three girls turns their attention to Joseph.

"You did? And how?" Sona asked.

"Last year I've been developing Geki Wazas that would be must affect towards Devils, and as a result I managed to change my Geki to have the same effect as the Holy powers and Holy artefacts." Joseph explained earning a surprised expression from Fuyuko. "During their training for this match, I helped out Issei with his Geki in order to have the same effect as my own. At first he couldn't manage it but it seems his training has buy off."

"Good thing I thought about teaching him about Pure Geki." Joseph said as smiled knowing that he help his friend a great deal.

Back to the battlefield, GekiCrimson and Riser were staring at each other with the former having a shocking expression with the former clenched his right hand as his Geki flared with a hint of glow. During training, Joseph has took the liberty on teaching Issei about his Pure Geki, it is a Geki that has the same effect as light element and Holy artifacts, Issei wasted no time as he trains hard to turn his Geki into Pure Geki and he was glad that he thought about since he was facing an immortal. He could only maintain it for a short period of time, so he has to use the Boosted Gear in order to power up the Pure Geki.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson charge in as he jumps high enough to reach the floating Phenex and throws a palm strike to the chest as air came out from the latter's mouth, the Gekiranger didn't stop there as he throws a barrage of punches and palm strikes as they descend back to the roof. Once reached the roof GekiCrimson then throws one last punch at his face with his Boosted Gear sending Riser far away.

[ **BOOST!** ]

Gritted his teeth, Riser clenched his hand into a fist as flames coating it and he then charge in as he throws a punch, GekiCrimson split his legs to dodge the flaming punch until he rise up and throws an uppercut hitting Riser's chin follow by another punch to the Phenex' side and lastly a roundhouse kick to the head sending him rolling down the roof.

[ **BOOST!** ]

Riser jumps off the roof as his blazing wings reappear taking distance away from GekiCrimson, glaring at him in frustration. "You little pest!" He shouted as he summons flames from his hand creating bigger adapting to attack.

GekiCrimson saw the flames as he gripped his right hand to his Boosted Gear.

[ **EXPLOSION!** ]

As the Boosted Gear announced, GekiCrimson's Geki exploding flares from his body due to the boosts he has build up.

" _Geki Waza Mazeru Mahō!_ " GekiCrimson declared as he place his arms in motion gathering all the Geki. " _Oki Oki Kamu Iru!_ *" A magic circle appeared in front of him as he thrust his arms to the magic circle launching his attack. * ** _Geki Waza Mix Magic Big Big Bite Shoot_** *

An crimson energy came out off of the circle heading towards Riser, the energy took form of a head of the Honey Badger with its jaws open screeching. The sight of the attack made the third son on edge as he quickly throw his fire at it, however the _Oki Oki Kamu Iru_ went past the flames dispersed it and continues heading towards Riser. The attack hits him, as the jaws were snapped as if the ratel bite on a prey, causing an explosion.

"AURG!" Riser cried in pain as he landed on the roof, his body smoking and clothes ripped and tattered.

Riser got his footing again and he roared in a fit of desperation, he ran charging towards GekiCrimson, whom also charged back. Soon the two were engaged again in a fist-fight as Riser desperately attacked GekiCrimson with his flame-coated strikes as the Gekiranger with his Geki-coated strikes. Riser caught his right fist and throws his punch only for GekiCrimson to caught with his Boosted Gear all while announced 'BOOST' the two struggles as flames and Geki were flared, and Riser shout to his face. "Don't you understand!? This engagement is necessarily important for the future of pure-blood devils! A reincarnated devil brat like you doesn't have anything to do with this! SO WHY!?"

"Excuses now? You only say that because you don't want to lose and experience true defeat, your two losses were on purpose! Try to have some dignity and learn from your experience!" GekiCrimson yelled struggling with Riser's hold and flames. "And since you asked I'll give you my answer; a man like you doesn't deserve to be with her!" He yelled as his knee went towards Riser's gut.

[ **BOOST!** ]

"And I have sworn that I'll fight for her! I'll fight to help her to achieve her dreams! I'll even defeat a God for her if I have to!" GekiCrimson spin hook kick at Riser. "And the fact that you are the worst scumbag I've seen! All you'll do is treat her like a glorified trophy and it'll make her miserable! You don't know the first thing about love nor do you know her!"

[ **BOOST!** ]

"And in my opinion; you just want to marry her to ad to your collection of harem!" GekiCrimson shouted, punching Riser in the gut. The devil felt his lungs squeezed out from the blow as he hunched forward. "And besides, if you really care about the future of the pure-blood devils, why don't you marry another heiress that actually likes you?!" He whipped his leg around, sending on Riser to send him spinning on the ground.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson went into stance gripped his hands with his Geki flared again. "Allow me to say this to you,"

[ **BOOST!** ]

"Never made Rias Gremory cry." He proclaimed as his Geki took form of a honey badger screeching glaring at Riser who flinched.

[EXPLOSION!]

" _Geki Waza!_ " GekiCrimson announced as a mixture of his Geki and power boost from the Boosted Gear overflowing, his devil wings sprout gathering all the energy over his right arm in a horse stance, he then charged ahead. " _Bakuha Aka Aka Sho!_ *" * ** _Explode Red Red Palm_** *

After getting close to Riser, GekiCrimson thrust his arms with a Geki-coated palm strike hitting on his stomach causing an energy shockwave with hint of screech and roar, and energy coming out off Riser's back, causing the third son Phenex cough off more blood. GekiCrimson took his arm away as he stood in front of Riser before he falls behind.

"This… can't be..." Those were Riser's words before his back touch the floor, completely out cold. His body was glowing as he vanished.

Ravel's eyes widened in disbelief as to what she saw. "Onii-sama… defeat?"

" **Riser-sama, the king, has retired. Victory of this rating game goes to Rias Gremory-sama.** " Grayfia announced.

GekiCrimson panted hard feeling the tension leaving him behind from the announcement, his Boosted Gear deactivated and undo his transformation turning him back to Issei.

"Is over." Issei said smiled. He turns around to look at Rias and Asia, both have surprise expressions, he walks towards them.

After reached them, he smiled at his master. "I keep promise, just I said." He said.

Rias could not help as tears started to formed on the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help herself as she embrace Issei in a tight hug. "Issei… My Issei, thank you." She whispered giving her gratitude.

And that's where she her feelings has developing greatly to the point where she'll express it to the one person who sees her as an equal and saved her from her nightmare.

* * *

 **Wasn't there a time where you hate how the Rating Game turns out to be? Well, I hate how it turns out like that, so instead of crashing to the Engagement Ceremony and giving up his arm for Balance Breaker, I had Issei learn a trick from his friend Joseph, who's a** **ffiliated with the church, developing techniques that would harm devils the same way as Holy artifacts and Angels' holy power.**

 **And yes, Issei was holding back his Boosted Gear and could only use it for emergency and last resolt, that's because I want to make him feel insecure about his Sacred Gear and he has his own principals. Since he's a Gekiranger and practicing JyuKen, it would be too OP even for him.**

 **Turn in next time.**

 **P.S. I'll also post this chapter to my other story _Defeat Riser Phenex with..._ a compilation fanfic of beating Riser with something from either other series or original.**


	6. The First Giant Battle, JyuKen Gattai!

**Here's what you all been waiting for. This scene takes place before the Phenex Rating Game.  
**

* * *

Bae was actually a fellow practitioner of GekiJyuKen and his specialty the Fly-Ken, an art using his Geki along with his words to make his attacks. He was a student of the Kensei and fought in the GekiRin rebellion. He attempted to seal away Mele but screwed up the technique and was turned into what he was now. He was trapped by Mele for some time before he was finally freed by the collapse of the RinJyuKen Akugata.

When he flew to SCRTC, he told everyone that Gou was taken prisoner by the survival RinJyuDen and their allies. With Retsu and Ran still in treatment for their poison, Issei, Joseph and Fuyuko, and the Gremory Peerage went instead.

With Bae guiding them, they infiltrated the enemy temporarily base as they found Gou being restrained by magic circles, no doubt a work of a Stray.

After freeing Gou the ORC wasted no time as they break through the enemy forces, and soon enough they encountered a Rinrinshi, whose name is Josho, a RinJyu Orangutan-Ken user. With the new opponent appeared and so does Rinshi, the Gekirangers transformed and along with the Gremory Peerage as they started fighting.

With the Rinshi eradicated, all it's left was Josho in his Beast-Man form, they have the upper hand until Gou, as GekiViolet, was particularly exhausted as his transformation was cancelled. It was all due to the fact that most of his Shigeki has been drained to the point that he beginning to exhausted and unable to continue to fight any longer.

With Gou out of the picture, the new generation Gekirangers and the Devils face on the Beast-Man. They had a bit of difficulty due to his brute strength style but with teamwork and other techniques they managed to put him down.

…Or is what they thought.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Everybody turns around to see the source of the voice as they saw Josho standing tall with small smokes each part of his body.

"I'M GOING TO _CRUSH_ YOU ALL!" Josgo proclaimed as he went through katas. " _Jashin Goten Hen!_ "

With those words alone a burst of Rinki flared out and he became huge, big enough to destroy a building.

"WAAAAAH!" Asia cried in fright.

"No way..." Koneko whispered in shocked

"He's become huge!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"Unbelievable..." Akeno muttered.

"..." Rias was silent but her expression shows that she is greatly shocked.

Josho raise a leg and stomp his foot to the ground created shockwave and earthquake, the Gekirangers, Gou, Bae and the ORC managed to get away.

"He literally is going to crush us." Akeno said flying before landed.

"Allow me to handle this situation..." Gou was about to do until he got on one knee, he was too exhausting to fight and his Shigeki was mostly drain.

"Gou..." Bae was worried for his friend.

"How can we possibly deal a giant like that…?" Rias wondered. She and her peerage has never fight an opponent that size, this is completely beyond their abilities.

" _The Bai Bai Bunshinken._ " Shafu's voice was coming out from one of GekiCrimson's GekiChangers which got everybody's attention.

"Master Shafu?" Both GekiGrey and GekiPink asked.

" _The three of you must use that Geki waza, in order to defeat him._ " Shafu said.

"Bai Bai Bunshinken..." GekiGrey muttered. He heard of that technique and consider it as a high level technique.

"Of course! The Bai Bai Bunshinken is the only technique to counter the enemy!" Bae exclaimed.

"But... can we really do it?" GekiPink asked uncertain.

" _You three have done well as a team, and you have all sorten out your feelings in which your trust on each other's have deepened. Thus, you three can use the Geki waza by combining your feelings._ " Shafu said. " _Plus, you three represent the triangle, meaning the Shin-Gin-Tai._ "

The three Gekirangers took it all in their thoughts as they look at each other.

"Go for it." Everyone turns to Gou. "I know- no, I believe that you three can do it. Remember what Master Shafu told you."

The three students of GekiJyuKen stares at Gou in awe, they turn to each other as they nodded and steps in as they prepare.

"Issei, do you know what the three of you are doing?" Rias asked worried. She has no idea what this 'Bai Bai Bunshinken' technique is and all the while know that the three are represent the triangle of GekiJyuKen.

GekiCrimson turns his head. "Of course, buchou."

The three Gekirangers gripped their fists and then they swirl their arms in unison.

" _Geki Waza!_ " They called out. " _Rai Rai Jyu!_ "

Their aura glowed brightly and intensely before it flew off their bodies. The aura then formed into giant version of their respected GekiBeasts. Then the three Gekirangers jumps high and once they make contact with the aura manifested animals they took solid forms.

The Gremory Peerage were taking by surprise as they saw this new phenomenon.

Josho turns around to see the three GekiBeasts. "WHAT?!"

Then the giant metallic animals rush towards Josho as they collide pushing him as he falls to the ground.

"Woooo! Is amazing to see the three young practitioners to be able to use the Rai Rai Jyu technique!" Bae excitingly exclaimed.

"Yep." Gou agreed. "Those kids have approved quite well."

"That's incredible! They summoned giant animals!" Asia exclaimed.

"Is that really a technique? That's something else." Yuuto said.

"Indeed it is." Koneko agreed.

Rias eyed on the three giant animals, she heard of the technique used by the Gekirangers to form a giant humanoid fighter. She's very curious about what this technique could do.

Inside the GekiBeasts, in their own cockpit, the Gekirangers called out. " _Jyuken Gattai!_ "

The first to transform were the pink wolverine and gray Tasmanian devil. Their tails folded onto their backs as their legs folded in at the sides. Their heads rose up at a 90 degree angle to their bodies, becoming legs. The crimson honey badger's hind legs also folded and the wolverine and Tasmanian devil joined with them. GekiDevil became the right leg as GekiWolverine became the left leg. The front legs and paws of GekiRatel became the arms and hands the head's jaw opened wide to reveal a black humanoid face with blue eyes. This was one of the ultimate techniques of the GekiJyuKen, JyuKen Gattai! This being was known by one name. It's known as…

"GekiMusha!" The Gekiranger called out in their shared cockpit. "Burning Up!"

The Gremory Peerage were taking even more surprised when seeing the GekiBeasts combined into one.

"They did it! They successfully performed JyuKen Gattai, the secret among secret techniques! The Bai Bai Bunshinken!" Bae announced in delight. "A Geki waza done by a triangle, which means three people represent the Shin-Gi-Tai!" Bae buzz around.

"Man." Gou tap his forehead.

The Gekirangers were standing in the cockpit as they about to fight. The cockpit is where they operate by moving simultanee.

"Let's do this, you two." GekiCrimson said.

"You got it." GekiGrey nodded.

"Let's go!" GekiPink proclaimed.

They all took a stand simultanee as GekiMusha follow suit.

Josho took his signature stance as two opponents were staring at each other before they both charge in. Orangutan-Ken user took first move throwing a punch aiming at the face but GekiMusha intercept by dodging, inside the cockpit the Gekirangers simultanee throw a palm strike as GekiMusha does the same throwing a palm strike to the Giant Rinrinshi's chest.

"And the fight starts off as two opponents charge at each others with Josho throwing the first move on GekiMusha but he dodge that punch at the nick of time and throws his own attack!" Bae excitingly commented.

In the cockpit, GekiCrimson did a right hook as GekiMusha does the same right hook at Josho, GekiGrey thrust both his arms as GekiMusha thrust its arms as well with open palms hitting the Giant Rinrinshi.

"Right hook and double hit! GekiMusha had the upper hand in this fight!" Bae commented buzzing around.

"Bae-san seems really enjoying it." Asia said seeing how excitedly the Fly-Ken user was.

"He sound just like a commentator in a wrestling match." Koneko commented.

Growled in annoyance, Josho charged attempting to attack GekiMusha with an arm raised, but GekiMush quickly does a sweep kick on Josho's legs as he falls down.

"Oooooh~! GekiMusha managed to throw Josho off his feet!" Bae said.

"DAMN YOU!" Josho exclaimed. " _RINGI! SHARIN NO SENSHA!*_ " He declared spinning both arms as he charged towards GekiMusha. *** _Wheels of Tank_ ***

"Uh oh! Josho is charging with his strong arms spinning like wheels! How will GekiMusha counter it?" Bae exclaimed.

GekiMusha took a stance before Josho was gotten close, it raise both its arms to block the Ourantagan Beastman's attack with its forearms. Inside the cockpit the Gekirangers were holding on their own as they have their arms raised.

"WHAT?!" Josho exclaimed.

"And GekiMusha has block Josho's attack!" Bae proclaimed.

Josho push his arms further as GekiMusha was struggling. Back at the cockpit, Gekirangers were struggling to hold on, is at this moment that GekiCrimson put a lot of force into it.

"Body!" GekiCrimson exclaimed.

Then GekiMusha stops having struggling.

"Heart!" GekiGrey exclaimed as he moves his arms forward.

GekiMusha pushes its arms as Josho was having trouble to keep up.

"Technique!" Lastly GekiPink exclaimed as she put her arms in motion.

GekiMusha then starts spinning its arms in which made Josho's arms to spin. After a minimum seconds, the giant warrior let go of Josho's arms, the Gekirangers reared back both their arms and thrust as GekiMusha simultaneously follow strike its fists on the Rinrinshi, causing sparks to explode and push him backwards before he falls to the ground.

"Yatta! GekiMusha managed to throw Josho off his feet with the combined effort of the Gekirangers!" Bae exclaimed.

"Let's finish this off." GekiGrey exclaimed as the two agreed.

" _Geki Waza!_ " The three announced as they spread their arms and spins their body. " _Dai Hoso Hoso Ken!*_ " **_*Great Shred Shred Fist*_**

GekiMusha also spread it's arms and it's upper body starts spinning, it charge straight towards Josho.

"Ooooh-! GekiMusha brings out his own version of Dai Gan Gan Ken!" Bae proclaimed. "A technique used by GekiTouja in his giant battles, but now using by GekiMusha and making it his own version! Look at those spinning arms. Spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning-! Oh-! My eyes are spinning..."

Once GekiMusha was close enough to Josho, the clawed hands hits him causing slash cuts and hits.

"Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki Geki!" The Gekirangers called out as they continued to attack.

GekiMusha continues to hit Josho until it passed him and now behind. Josho's body starts to turn into stone as purple lights cracks appeared.

"No... this can't... be..." Josho said before he turns completely to stone with purple cracks and exploded.

Inside the cockpit...

"JyuKen is the fist of justice!" GekiPink proclaimed.

"Those that are righteous..." GekiGrey added.

"...will surely win!" GekiCrimson finished.

"GekiMusha win!"

"HORAY! They did it!" Asia cheered embraced Koneko who smile.

"I'll be damned." Yuuto chuckled.

"Ara, ara." Akeno smiled.

"Man." Gou tapped his forehead. "Those kids have pull it off."

Rias was silent but smiled for their accomplishment, especially towards her Pawn.

"YATTA! GekiMusha have managed to defeated Josho!" Bae cheered buzzing around. "The new Gekirangers have managed to accomplish their first giant battle, even with their other accomplishments this new triangle will have a bright future ahead!"

That is true, a bright future awaits ahead to the new generation triangle and no doubt they will accomplish many things ahead of them.

* * *

 **There you have it, the new Gekiranger's own mecha, GekiMusha, a combined mech of small mammal predators that will shred, rip and bite you. Musha means ' _Warrior_ ' in Japanese.  
**

 **This scene was attempted to be in Part 3, meaning that I work on this way before I published this drabble serie the only thing missing was the fight scene, so I wrote it.**

 **This might be unrelated, but let us give our respect to the man who created Marvel. Excelsior!**


	7. The Triangle trains the Dhampir

**HEY THERE! How's it going!? Been awhile, eh? Anyway here's a new update, I was gonna do it to commemorate for the released of the new volume but that's already taken, so this will be an update of the new year.**

 **This chapter takes place after the Sairaorg Rating Game. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gasper needs to put all in his training with heart!"

"No, he needs to use his sense to put in his training!"

"He wants to train his body to improve his endurance, so I should be helping him out!"

The three people who are arguing are none other than Issei, Fuyuko and Joseph. It is one of the rare sights to see the three comrades fighting at one another, they are a team with excellent teamwork and great trust on each others, and seeing those three at the moment is quite a shock.

It started when this morning, Gasper asked his seniors if he could join their morning training routine in order to become stronger, after reflecting on his performance during the Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, much to everyone's pleasant surprise.

While the objective of Issei's style of training did not actually suit Gasper, who was more suitable to be a support-wizard type, everyone agreed that the dhampir could use some work out to improve his endurance. But that's were Fuyuko and Joseph intervene, they wanted to offer their junior their own training routines, and that's how they ended up in the situation as each of them wanted to help out the dhampir.

Everybody of the Hyoudou Household were watching the Gekirangers arguing at each other's throats.

"Uwah, senpai-tachi are arguing." Gasper nervously said.

"Ara ara, it looks like those three are fighting over Gasper-kun." Akeno giggled.

"I never seen them argue at one another." Xenovia said.

"You don't think they'll start fighting, do you?" Irina asked.

"Gremory-san, could you please tell this muscle-headed boyfriend of yours that what Gasper need is heart!" Joseph proclaimed poking at Issei's right side of his head.

"Nope! Tell your boyfriend that Gasper needs to use sense!" Fuyuko proclaimed also poking at Issei's left side of the head.

"Oi! Don't drag Rias into this!" Issei snapped slapping off their pokings. "And Gasper asked to join in my training routine first, so he needs to increase his body!"

The three went on arguing such as 'Using sense/Going with heart/Improving his physic!' and 'Body/Heart/Technique!'.

"How does it feel to hear people called Issei your 'boyfriend'?" Akeno teased at the slightly blushed Rias.

"T-this isn't the time for teasing. Anyway, we need to break them up before they seriously start a three way fight." Rias exclaimed as the three GekiJyuKen users starting to pull cheeks and grappling.

"Uh hmp! If I may suggest; how about each of you do a small part." Ravel suggested which caught the three practitioners' attention and stopped what they were doing. "You each train Gasper with your daily routine by doing small part and we'll see which one is more suitable for him."

The three GekiJyuKen users were standing still for a moment, until they let go from one another and they tap their palms. "Oh! That could work." The three said simultaneously.

Thus begin of Gasper's trial.

* * *

"Fueeeeee~!" Gasper exhaustly signed as he laid on the couch. He had undergo each different training routines from the Triangle that made him exhausted.

The peerage looks at the Bishop laying on the couch, seems like the three GekiJyuKen users went a bit overboard.

"I take it that it went well?" Xenovia asked.

"Even though the trainings were short, but putting them together is exhausting." Gasper responded recalling each training routines that he went through.

"I know their training routines weren't that hard to make one person exhausted, but for someone like Gasper is a whole different story." Yuuto said, recalling the daily routine he undergo with everyone.

"But have you decide which training routine you preferred, Gasper?" Rias asked.

"Well..." Gasper begin to sit up as he spoke. "Each of their training has their own unique aspect and they truly does live up to the Triangle."

He then begin to explain. "Fuyuko-senpai's routine requires to use one's senses and imagine of beauty. I was pretty managed to keep it up the whole way." Since Gasper came from a distinguished family of vampire he knows etiquette. The training routine was a simple elegantly dance relying on their senses. "I quite enjoying it."

"Joseph-senpai's was to put all in the training, meaning I have to put my heart into it. Senpai has encouraged me to keep it up and continue to put my heart." Gasper and Joseph has simply done air punching workout by putting their hearts to it all the while with the Grey Gekiranger encouraged the dhampir to continue on. "I think it also might help me further to be more confident." The training also does help Gasper to strengthen him up to be more open and building his confidence.

"Then Issei-senpai's was more physically. Going with the basics all the while wearing weights." All Gasper did was doing the basics like push ups, sit ups and squats, but he was wearing special weights on both wrists so it makes the training a bit more challenging. "I believed it helps me more with my physical like I aiming to."

"So, any of those are more suitable for you?" Asia asked.

"Hmm..." Gasper was thinking about it before concluding it. "Both are fine, I guess I could do small parts."

That leaves everyone to gaped at the Dhampir's reply.

"Well, considered that Triangle is well balance. It may help you." Rias said.

"Yeah, I guess it could work." Three voice said simultaneously surprising everyone in the room as they look to see Issei, Joseph and Fuyuko that reappeared out of nowhere.

"GekiJyuKen is well balanced by Body, Heart and Technique." Joseph explained.

"Training small parts from each could help out Gasper." Fuyuko added.

"Yeah, is a good idea to followed the triangle training daily." Issei finished as the two nodded in agreement.

Everybody sweatdropped, the three were at each other's throats from a moment ago and now they are in agreement.

* * *

 **There you go. Yeah, this chapter is a bit a lot shorter than the usual ones but there'll be others like this one in the future. Also, I may going to make chapters regarding Issei's relationships with the girls just for a bit of romance because, come on, this is Highschool DxD so of course.  
**

 **Okay so you remembered about my OCs' profiles before, right? Here's an update of their profiles, but is merely nicknames like the canon's profiles that each characters have nicknames, I also have a list for Issei of this story as well (there may be some spoilers ahead).**

 **Issei/GekiCrimson;**

 **Wild Martial Artist**

 **Martial Arts Trio (share with Joseph and Fuyuko)**

 **Rias Gremory's Honey Badger**

 **Triangle's Body**

 **Honey Dragon Emperor (share with Ddraig)**

 **Badger Dragon**

 **Crimson Ratel**

 **Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **Rias Gremory's Servant (self-proclaimed)**

 **Fuyuko/GekiPink;**

 **Graceful JyuKen-User**

 **Graceful Technique**

 **Crow (once used by Rishiroa)**

 **The Triangle's Technique**

 **Martial Arts Trio (share with Issei and Joseph)**

 **The Graceful Lady of Kuoh Academy**

 **The Pink Wolverine**

 **The Jet-Black Winged Lady**

 **The One with Great Wings of Beauty**

 **Joseph/GekiGrey;**

 **The Unyielding Heart**

 **Strong Heart**

 **Disgraceful Child (by several members of the church)**

 **The Triangle's Heart**

 **Martial Arts Trio (share with Issei and Fuyuko)**

 **Mature Heart of Kuoh Academy**

 **Ally to the Devils**

 **The T-Devil of the Church The T-Devil of Heaven**

 **Fangs and Claws of Heaven**

 **Tasmanian Holy Devil**

 **Michael's Jack**

 **There may be more to come in the near future. Chow!**


	8. Valentine's and Birthday

**Before we get to the new chapter, I would like to say a few things;**

 **To those who have asked to the previous chapter, allow me to remind you all; I will update the scenes randomly and not chronologically.**

 **I have explained it since the first chapter. This is not an official story but a drabble story, I'll update random scenes from certain episodes/chapters and original scenes taking place in certain arcs. Otherwise, I'll suffer a mental stress and getting writer's block after that.**

 **I got the idea of random scenes from Kei-kei Yuki for their own Highschool DxD drabble story, feel free to look it up and you'll understand why I choose to do this.**

 **Without further ado, here's the new update.**

* * *

Valentine's of the Gremory Peerage and the Swordswoman's Day

At the Hyoudou Household, the girls were in the kitchen with various of ingredients as they prepared for something very special for a special person. The group of girls is consisted of Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko and Ravel, all wearing aprons. That is until the other girls (Xenovia Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Lilith and Le Fay) came to the living room as they noticed them.

"What's all this?" Irina asked noticing the ingredients on the counter, seeing those were giving away that they were about to make something sweet.

"We're going to make chocolates for Issei-san." Asia responded enthusiast.

"Chocolates for Issei?" Xenovia asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Irina exclaimed getting all excited before explain to Xenovia. "Here in Japan, on St. Valentine's day, girls giving away chocolates to their lover, crush, and even to their close friends." That's much true, there are only a few days lef before the has come, so that leaves the girls enough time to make chocolates for the man they loved the most.

"Oh." Xenovia and Lilith said in awed, the former did not know that the Holiday works differently on another country.

"Is it really necessary to make chocolates, wouldn't be easier to simply just buy them from a bakery shop?" Kuroka asked. "All you need is to give him chocolates, simple as that."

"While is true that offering chocolate to the one person you loved is a sign of affection, but making chocolates by hand is another thing." Rias said.

"What you mean?" Xenovia asked.

Akeno respond putting her hand on her chest. "Making chocolates for the person you loved the most is to put all your heart and feelings into it, wishing for that person to feel our affections, and to feel happy." Rias, Asia, Koneko and Ravel smiled at her responded knowing full well since it is their intention.

While the other girls, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kunou Le Fay and Kuroka were completely taken by Akeno's words right until the reincarnated angel spoke.

"You're right! How could I forget that?! I need to start making chocolates for darling, I'll make it with ALL my heart!" After saying that Irina wasted no time as she went to prepare herself.

"In that case, I might as well make some for Issei." Xenovia exclaimed earning looks from the girls.

"Err, Xenovia, do you even know how to make chocolate?" Irina asked skeptical.

"Well… it can't be that hard to make. This is no different as to how I cook, sometimes." Xenovia exclaimed, Irina could only grimaced as she remember one time when Xenovia made something.

"No worries." Rias said. "I'll be happy to teach you how to make, Asia also needs to learn as well."

"I also wish to learn how to make." Ophis said earning looks from the others a bit shock. "I would like to give him some."

"Well, of course, Ophis." Rias replied.

"In… in that case, I'll also make chocolates for Issei as well." Rossweisse said shyly.

Kuroka leading to Koneko as she ask. "Say, Shirone, would you lend your onee-sama some ingredients?"

Koneko looks at her sister with a skeptical look. "You'll make chocolates, onee-sama?" She asked.

"Aaah! Let me make chocolates in your place, Kuroka-san!" Le Fay exclaimed nervously, knowing full well that Kuroka isn't the best cook around and only managed to eat instant food.

* * *

Several days has passed, with the ORC has continuing on with their daily routines and no terrorist activity was heard.

"Wow Kiba, that's quite a haul. Matsuda and Motohama are pretty jealous as soon as they saw you." Issei whistled, seeing the male knight carried two huge bags full of box of chocolates.

"Yeah. As soon as the girls saw me they ultimately went to me and give me their chocolates." Yuuto replied. "Last year, I received tons of chocolates. So much that I could barely carry them around. Glad I was well prepared with the bags I brought."

Issei then looks at Gasper, who has boxes of chocolates in hands. "And seems like you also got yourself some too, Gyasuke."

"A lot of my female classmates wanted to give me chocolates, I-I had a hard time calming myself that I en-end up accepted them saying a word." Gasper replied remembered on how a lot of girls were surrounded and giving him chocolates.

As you may already know, today is Valentine's Day. All the girls in the school has giving their chocolates to their crushes, boyfriends and friends, a number of them has giving to the most popular boys leaving the non-popular ones in their depression state. Yuuto is among the popular ones so he received a lot of chocolates, and Gasper for his adorableness has received a number of chocolates as well. Both Issei and Joseph received some as well, the girls give the former as both admiration and thank you for keeping the Pervert Duo in check, and the latter was also one of the popular ones but slightly that he received as well.

"Motohama and Matsuda were already jealous before after they saw me and Joseph received chocolates. You should've been there when they throw insults at us." Issei chuckles remembered the way the two perverts were glaring and shouted him and Joseph.

"Well, if they weren't perverts to begin with, they would have chocolates without complaint." Joseph said.

As soon as the boys reached the doors of their club, once opening them both Issei and Joseph were surprised to see what they're seeing.

Standing at the center of the room waiting for them was all the girls of the club, even Kuroka, Le Fay, Ophis and Lilith were there, each in a maid cosplay outfit with different colors.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" All of the female members of the club declared in unison, each holding up a box of chocolates.

"Wow…!" Issei muttered, blushing as he walked up to Rias first. "Did you girls plan all of this?"

"Of course we did! We just wanted to surprise you all with some home made chocolates of our own." Rias giggled, wearing a purple maid outfit, holding her box out to Issei.

"We practiced the last couple of days on making our chocolates together. I'm sorry if mine aren't that great…" Asia muttered, with her maid outfit in blue color, holding her box up to him shyly.

"You girls…" Issei mumbled, feeling touched that they made home made chocolates for him. He accepted the chocolates. "Thanks. Those outfits looks good on you." He commented making several girls blushes.

"We spent some time trying to figure out the best way to present our chocolates to you. When I found these online, I couldn't resist~!" Akeno giggled, in a black maid outfit, as she walked up to Issei offering him her own chocolates. "I almost pick the ones that reveals a lot of skin." She giggled making Issei blushed further.

So, one by one the girls of the Hyoudou household offering their chocolates to Issei in order, from Koneko (whose outfit is yellow) to Xenovia (green), Irina (pink), Ravel (red), Rossweisse (white), Le Fay (orange), Kuroka (navy blue), and Ophis and Lilith (both wearing iconic maid outfits). After the last handout, Issei now has a mountain of chocolates in his hands.

Joseph chuckles at the sight. "Okay, now I know that if those two perverts knows that you received chocolates from the girls they be super jealous and would probably have the urge to beat you up."

"Oh, and I shouldn't forget about Yuuto and Gasper." Rias smiled as she brought two more boxes as she hands them. "Here you go." As both the master and a Gremory she would have to treat her servants well.

"Thank you, Buchou." Both Yuuto and Gasper said as they accepted their master's gift.

"Sorry I'm late." Called out Fuyuko as she entered the clubroom. "I've been helping out the club instructor for her schedule routine and..." She stop as soon as she saw the girls and a mountain of chocolates on on Issei's hands. "Oh. You girls have already given away chocolates."

Before then, Fuyuko has pulled out a couple of bags of chocolates and handed down to her friends. It is also revealed that she gave chocolates to Issei Joseph in the past since they were kids every year.

"Oh wow, Fuyuko-san!" Asia exclaimed in awed seeing the shapes of chocolates of Issei's and Joseph, in the bags the chocolates were shaped as cute Honey Badgers and Tasmanian Devils. "Those chocolates looks very nice. Wished mines would look better than they were."

"Well, the appearances aren't always important, is the taste." Fuyuko said before turning to Issei. "Have you try hers yet?"

Hearing her said that, Issei opens the box that Asia gave him and inside there were misshapen chocolates of animals that no one could figure it out what they are. Shrugged off the appearance, he took one piece before eating it. "Mmm! This is good Asia." He said making Asia happy to hear.

"Then how about mine, Issei-kun?" Rias asked, not wanted to be left out.

"And mine?" Akeno asked.

"And mine?" Koneko asked as well.

Then Xenovia. "How about mine?"

… Irina. "Would you try mine?"

… Ravel. "Feel free to try mine."

… Rossweisse. "I didn't use any fancy ingredients, but please try."

… Le Fay. "I actually made two, one for Kuroka for her to give it to you."

"Telltale." Kuroka snorted.

… and Ophis and Lilith. "It was our first time making them. I'm not sure if they are any good." Said the Ouroboros Dragon.

No doubt that the girls wanted to know how their chocolates they made taste like, with no choice Issei would eat one piece from each. Each chocolates taste good with their own flavor;

Asia's taste like any regular chocolates but he could tell that they are a lot more tasty.

Rias' chocolates were heart shaped and delicious compared to other regular chocolates, and they have honey paste inside.

Akeno's were darker mixed with honey giving off a true taste of bitter and sweet.

Koneko's chocolates has two sets of shapes, one of honey badger and other cats, they were milk chocolates with small portion of dark and white chocolates.

Xenovia's chocolates were good, to his surprise in his mind, and the shapes were intended to be swords but failed, but regardless they were delicious.

Irina's look like angel wings and the chocolate were coated in white chocolates, not only that there were mints in them giving off a fresh aftermath.

Ravel's, it was hard to pick one since she claims to make four differents set of flavors before finally picked on, the chocolate he ate was dark chocolate with lemon paste, and there were four sets of shapes; dragon, honey badger, phoenix and hearts.

Rossweisse's were tasted good, despite her claims she done it well by using peanut butter inside of those chocolates.

As Le Fay claimed, both her and Kuroka's taste the same as they are milk chocolate with small nuts inside.

Ophis and Lilith's were actually pretty good and tasted like how someone would make at home.

"Thanks girls, they were good!" Said Issei after he tasted their chocolates and commented on their taste.

Every girl (minus Fuyuko, Ophis and Lilith) in the this room wore huge smiles on their faces, knowing that the man they loved enjoyed their chocolates.

* * *

At the Hyoudou Household, night time, inside of the training room Xenovia was drinking a bottle of water after she's done training.

Exhaled Xenovia looks at the ceiling as she smile. "Am sure glad that my chocolates turns out good, after several failed attempts and Buchou's lessons." She said. "If Issei likes those chocolates that much, I might as well start practicing on my cooking skills so I may make Issei happy, and to feed the children." She proclaimed out loud, if she would ever wanted to be a good mother she needs to learn the basics.

After left the room, Xenovia was headed towards the dining/living room, she was wondering where everybody were. As soon she opens the door...

POF!

POF!

POF! POF!

POF!

Xenovia was caught by surprise as coffetis have popped and flying away everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Xenovia!" Everyone from both the ORC and Household declared. There was a poster with the words 'Happy Birthday Xenovia' and there was a table with foods and a cake on the center.

"Wow… all this for me?" Xenovia asked still surprised.

"Of course, silly!" Irina exclaimed approaching her. "The surprise and party is to celebrate your birthday!"

"Irina told us all you gotten were small parties and simply cake every year when you were in the Church. So we figure you deserved to have a party like everyone does." Rias said.

"Buchou..." Xenovia muttered.

"Everybody deserve to have their birthday celebrate." Asia said. "This is the most important day for you."

"We were secretly baked a cake for you while you weren't looking and done with making chocolates." Akeno said gesture to the bake at the table. "I can only say the times where you almost caught us, it would have ruined the surprise."

Issei was lighting the candles on the cakes before he finished, he turns to look at Xenovia. "Go ahead and make a wish, Xenovia." Issei smiled.

"That's right! You should do while you can!" Irina exclaimed.

"It only comes once a year, so please made do." Asia said.

Xenovia could not help but to feel so overwhelmed with emotions, all of her friends and comrades have prepared just for her, she never once had a big party from her previous birthdays and while her mentor Griselda has offered her gifts and cakes in the past and even when Irina became her partner she offered her gifts and wished her a happy birthday. She may be a devil but she feel like she was blessed for having such friends and family.

Swallowed it all, she went towards the cake, once she stops she put her hands together in prayer position and closed her eyes, after a brief moments she opens them and she blows the candles. Everybody claps their hands of congratulation and they all wishes her a good happy birthday.

Irina went to her as she ask. "What did you wish for?"

"Hey come on now, is impolite to ask." Issei said.

"I know, but I'm dying to know!" Irina exclaimed.

"Hmp! All right, I'll tell." Xenovia said confidently earning everyone's attention. She turns around as she faced them. "What I wished for…"

"is to make babies with Issei."

Hearing her said that made Issei face fault. "Couldn't you wished for a chance to gain the Student Council President position?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't stood so low for that, I'll gain with my own power!" Xenovia declared.

"Yes! Yes! That's true. Aiming for something you wanted with your own strength, it's very admirable of you, Xenovia." Irina said.

Everyone chuckles, knowing very well of Xenovia's objectives while Issei signed but then smiled. ' _Still, Happy Birthday, Xenovia._ ' He said in his head.

* * *

 **Who knew that working on a chapter when aware of the incoming day was coming would be a great motivation.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Birthday Xenovia!**


	9. Honey Badger and Kitten's Wedding

**Heey! I'm back, with a new chapter! Now this one is for a special occasion, I'll explain later after the chapter.**

* * *

The Honey Dragon Emperor and White Tiger-chan's Wedding

Today is the day to rejoice, as today is the day that would become a great memory.

Family, friends, rivals and allies have all gathered in a shrine's area were a wedding ceremony is held, a wedding for one certain Badger Dragon and one lucky kitty.

"How is it that Shirone gets to marry him before me?" A pouted Kuroka wondered out loud.

"You're the one who suggested rock-paper-scissors and she won." Rias reminded her.

At the entrance, people were entering and walking in. Flutes are playing as the groom and bride are walking side by side with a paper umbrella, the groom is Issei Hyoudou, wearing a traditional montsuki haori hakama and the bride Shirone (Koneko) Toujou, with a beautiful white shiromuku.

Today is the wedding ceremony of Issei and Koneko. Like some of the girls who are married to Issei and have their own wedding ceremonies, it was Koneko's turn.

As the couple walks, everybody who have been gather around were smiling at them that said 'congratulations'.

Koneko could not stop but feel great joy, she is marrying the one person she has ever felt in love with.

She could only remembering the times that she and Issei has shared together. From when he first joined in Rias' Peerage and since then they have been trained together and fight together, when things get out of hand he would jump to save the day. On how she was depressed and frustrated on everyone are growing stronger but her, and the fear of using Senjutsu was holding her back until Issei helped her to overcome and accepted for who she is. The times when she took every opportunity to sit on his lap, and the times when he would sometimes pat her head and rubbed her cat ears. The moments they shared during the Senjutsu healing treatments. Also when the RinJyuDen were trying to use her for their plans, Issei saved her. And that time when she got into mating season nearly done the deed with Issei.

And she was happy to hear that Issei has accepted the idea of polygamist and promised that he would make every girl happy, thus every dates they spend together are each memorable, and Issei would always find the time to spend time with her.

And best of all; he had worked hard on both stopping the Gods of the Underworld's plan from interfering her match with her sister and help the two sisters to reconcile. She is truly grateful to him, and this is why she loves him. She was also overjoyed that Issei took her as one of his fiancees.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Issei whispered, noticing her expression as they walk.

Koneko looks at Issei as she whispered back. "Yes. Just reminding of the times we have together."

"Hmm… Yeah, I guess you're right." Issei smiled before the two of them focus back on the ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, Issei and Koneko are now in a rented traditional room, both are seiza sitting on the futon. The now official married couple are about to begin their honeymoon.

The two of them kissing passionately, feeling each other's feelings from one another and getting physical feeling from one another. They kisses before a number of times, but they are kissing with much more passion since they got married and starting their honeymoon.

The two of them proceed to undo their kimonos, one by one each fabrics of clothing falls before Issei laid her on the futon as they continue their routine of kisses while Issei giving a round of kisses on Koneko's neck and parts of her face.

"Issei-senpai..." Koneko whispered under the kiss. Issei stops before looking at her in wonder.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?"

"Have I… Does my body look good?" She asked, her robe was untied and reveals her naked body. She has grown quite the beautiful woman with a more curvaceous body and her chest grown big.

Issei smiles as he responds. "Yeah, you grown quite beautifully."

Truth be told, Koneko has once declared that when she'll be a little bit taller and growing more areas she wants him to be his bride. But looking at her now, she has grown taller a bit with more curves and her once flat chest has grown into a fine pair of bosoms, she's technically has the body of her Shirone Mode form but her body is completely natural and full grown now. But in all honesty, Issei does not mind if Koneko did not grown very well, whether if she became a bit taller, still small but grow a bit, an average chest or lacking to any of those; he would still loved her.

The two then continue to kiss, with Issei's hands running through Koneko's body earning moans under the kisses. Suddenly, Koneko's cat ears and tail appeared, and just by the sight of them Issei went for her ears as he rubs one of them follow by biting one earning a louder moan.

Taking pleasure by her moaning, Issei whisper to her ear. "You're so cute, my Adorable Little Kitty."

"And your so gentle, Honey Badger man." Koneko returned before moaning as Issei gone back biting her ear.

And with that, the two newlyweds spends most of the night making love passionately… like animals that mates.

* * *

 **This chapter is to commemorate the newlyweds,** **Yuki Kaji and Ayana Taketatsu, Japanese voice actors of Issei and Koneko.**

 **Now, as we all know by now, in canon Issei has proposed the girls and they all become his fiancees. In one volume, there were talks about what kind of wedding ceremonies that the girls wanted, all except Koneko and Kuroka, I was thinking about what kind of wedding that Koneko wanted so I give a traditional Japanese wedding. Now, I'm not going to make every wedding chapters though, I only wrote this as a way to celebrate and commemorate, but if by chance I heard that another voice actor/actress got married then I would do so to commemorate them as well.**

 **Congratulations to the both of them and may we wish them the happiness.**


End file.
